


Winter Dreams - Season 8 Fix it

by scarymonster33



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Gen, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarymonster33/pseuds/scarymonster33
Summary: So here it is- my Season 8 fix it. Braime, SanSan and Tyrion fans, and all those who wanted a decent ending (you know - one that makes sense) - come in, sit down, have a hot drink and warm yourself by the fire. Dany fans - carry on walking - this one's not for you (I still love you tho xxx).





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Jon  
  
Jon was happy to be on land again. The sea air was not for him. After being kept prisoner on Dragonstone for several months, followed by his disastrous mission to capture the wight, it was a welcome change to see home again. Despite being raised a bastard, Winterfell was his home. His father had always treated him decently. It upset him that Ned never got the chance to tell him about his mother, as he had promised Jon just before they parted. Jon wondered if he’d ever find out. The only mother figure he had had was Cat and she hated him. Never made him feel welcome there, always cold, always scornful. He did not miss her that much was certain. Sansa told him via raven that Arya had come back home! He cold not wait to see her!  
  
He loved to be back in the North. This is where he belonged. The South was not to his liking. Too false, too political and too dangerous. The weapons of choice were unfamiliar to him. He fought with valour and honour, not with cunning and games. Cersei wanted the North to remain neutral, however he had already bent the knew to the dragon queen. Daenerys had come to his aid when he needed it most without hesitation - he knew then he could trust her, and she was worthy of him bending the knee to her. He knew this would not go down well with some of the Northern lords but he really had no choice. He needed her armies and har dragons. Sadly, due to their doomed expedition beyond the wall she had lost one of them. She loved them like her children, so she was devastated. It was as if something had died inside her that day. Later he realised she was never quite the same since that moment. He hated to see her cry – he loved her he had to admit himself. After Ygritte he had sworn himself to never love again but it happened again all the same. From the moment he saw her. With her violet eyes and silver hair – a being from another world surely. He certainly did not know girls could even look like that – they didn’t where he came from. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and once they had a moment alone together he took his chance with her. He thought she would surely turn him away - why would she want him – a lowly bastard from the North. No, he was King in the North now he had to remind himself. but she didn’t turn him away. They had made sweet, passionate love and he knew he never wanted to be parted from her ever again. He hoped…he wished…she loved him the same way he loved her. Were they using each other? Conquering and ruling Westeros without the North on side was impossible. And he needed her armies and her dragons. He did not want to think about it as a political union, but it probably was.  
  
The first person that greeted him was indeed Arya! She ran towards him as soon as she saw him and almost knocked him over with her big cuddle! She had grown into a young woman now he was amazed to say. It made him realise how many years had passed since they last saw each other, just before he left to join the Nights Watch. She was still just as wild, still wearing breeches instead of dresses and she still had Needle! He was so proud of her - she would tell him about her adventures later, but he was just happy she had survived, and they were able to see each other again. Bran was there of course – a young man now, but a very strange one. He spoke in riddles most of the time. The fall from the tower had clearly addled his brains poor lad. What a bunch of misfits they all were now – the Three-eyed raven, an assassin and someone who had come back for the dead. Sansa must feel like the odd one out Jon chuckled to himself. Her and his queen didn’t seem to get on too well and they were throwing daggers at each other. If looks could kill both of them would be dead several times over already! Jon rolled his eyes at that – girls!! We all had to pull together now, and he would not stand for such petty nonsense. Sansa had to be reined in sometimes – she thought she was smarter than everyone. She’d spent too long in the presence of Littlefinger. That sneaky weasel seemed to have disappeared in the meantime. Jon didn’t ask. The less he saw of that guy the better. Something about him set Jon on edge. Sansa was acting like the Lady of Winterfell. To be fair – he had to remind himself – she was the lady of Winterfell! And she was very good at it he had to admit – better than him. Arya absolutely loved the dragons and asked if she could ride one. That girl was scared of nothing! Sansa kept a sensible, reserved distance from them, watching them suspiciously.  
  
The dragons finally settled North of the castle. They brought them goats, pigs and fowl to eat after their long flight. He wanted to pet one. Both of them seemed interested in him but Rhaegal especially liked him. He felt a strange bond with the beast and he wasn’t afraid. Rhaegal was being really very friendly, and it was almost as if the creature was willing him to ride him. Dany gave him a look. Was she thinking what he was thinking? It was a crazy idea. It would be a great way to show her some of the North in the little time they had, he thought! Well there was nothing for it. No time like the present. He watched her get on her dragon and he did the same with his, just more clumsily, nearly fell off doing it. He had barely got hold of it when it moved. He thought it might be like riding a horse, but it was nothing like it. It was much harder to control as it was so huge a beast. He clung on for dear life. Dany laughed. They had both taken flight – he followed her. Or tried to. “Just lean into it” Dany shouted when she noticed he didn’t know who to steer. They were high up above now. Watching the white landscape below pass them by. The North was beautiful. He hoped she would see that. They were chasing each other now. He was surprised at how quickly he took to riding a dragon. It almost seemed too easy, almost like he’d never done anything else his entire life. Dany looked surprised too and slightly taken aback by it. It was like a dark shadow had crossed her mind momentarily. He took her to a place beyond the Wolfswood. To a frozen waterfall. “The North is beautiful and I’m glad I came with you.” Dany said in awe. They kissed. He wished he could stay there forever. It seemed like nothing else mattered at that moment. Not the petty quarrels they had with his siblings, not the war with Cersei and not the even the advancing army of the dead. But that moment passed. No, Jon couldn’t wallow and linger for too long. Duty called. They had to go back and save everyone, save this precious part of Westeros from certain doom. Bran had told them the Night King had breached the wall and now had Viserion in his service. A terrifying thought. It was good that both now knew how to ride dragons, just in case they both had to fight him. Then Jon remembered that Bran also said he had something important to tell him that only concerned him. “We best be getting back” he said to his queen, just as the sun was setting.  
  
He found Bran by the fireside in the library. Sam was with him too. “You wanted to talk to me? about something important?” Jon asked, slightly apprehensive about what was to come.  
  
“Yes sorry it couldn’t wait.” Sam was nervous. “Best if you sit down for this Jon.”  
  
Jon got even more worried upon hearing this but sat down all the same. Bran looked at him.  
  
Sam cleared his throat. “Jon its about your parents.”  
  
Jon perked up. “You found out who my mother is?” his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to know so desperately. His heart was beating fast, full of hope.  
  
Sam nodded: “And your father.”  
  
Confused, Jon asked. “What do you mean? I know who my father is. Ned Stark of Winterfell!”  
  
“Jon, Ned is your uncle not your father. Your mother was Lyanna Stark his sister. And your father …your real father was Rhaeger Targaryen. They married in a secret ceremony and she fell pregnant. Rhaegar was killed by Robert at the battle of the Trident just before your birth. Your father promised your mother to never tell anyone in order to keep you safe. Bran chimed in: “You are not a bastard. You were never a bastard. Your real name is Aegon Targaryen and you are the true heir to the Iron Throne.”  
  
Chills went down Jon’s spine. His mind as spinning. ‘What are they saying?’ “This can’t be right. You must be mistaken. My father wouldn’t lie to me like that!” Jon refused to believe it.  
  
“It was confirmed in an official book from the citadel Jon.” Sam insisted. “I saw it with my own yes. And Bran looked up the secret ceremony and saw the conversation between your mother and your uncle about protecting you and keeping you safe. She made him swear it.”  
  
“No!” Jon screamed. He would not have it. Nevermind about being heir to the throne, Jon didn’t care about that. Or not even the fact he was not a bastard. Ned had lied to him all these years, the man who he had worshipped, adored, his role model was now not his father and had plainly lied to him. He could not, would not accept it. Never. It would destroy his whole world. He was angry. “How could he do this to me?!”  
  
“Because had Robert ever found out the truth he would have had you killed without hesitation. He loved Lyanna and hated Rhaegar. In his mind, he had stolen her from him, when actually he loved her, and she loved him.” Bran explained.  
  
Jon’s mind was spinning from all this. It was like his whole world had fallen apart, the foundations of it had been pulled from under him. The whole thing gave him a headache. He sat in silence for a bit, digesting everything. Bran and Sam wouldn’t lie or play games with him, he thought. So, it was the truth. The stark horrible truth about Ned Stark, the honourable Ned Stark, having lied to him all his life, telling him tales. He clearly hadn’t told Cat either as otherwise surely, she would have treated him better. So, he had lied to her as well. It stung a little, knowing that his life could have been so different had she known the truth. He was a Targaryen now…a strange, foreign concept. It would explain the dragon ride he supposed. He had to do more research into the whole thing and find out more about Rhaegar as all his life he only heard negative things about him. Perhaps hopefully he wasn’t such a bad person after all. He can’t have been if he’d loved his mother enough to marry her. After mulling over it some more Jon decided it made no difference. He would always be a Stark and Ned would always be his father, be it by blood or not. He was a father figure to him, the one who raised him. The wolf was strong in him he knew, stronger than the dragon.  
  
Would he tell his queen? It would break her he was sure of it. So probably best to keep it to himself. He would have to tell his family though. He owed them the truth. Sansa and Arya must know. It was a family matter and they had a right to know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jaime

Chapter 2 – Jaime  
  
It was an unusually cold night. A strange concept but it really felt like Winter had come to Kings Landing. The temperatures matched Jaime’s mood. He felt numb, betrayed. Betrayed by the only person he ever loved, he ever cared about…plotting behind his back with Euron fucking Greyjoy!! The man was more arrogant than all the Lannisters – alive and dead - combined. A jumped-up sailor from the Iron Islands…and that is who she has chosen to replace him with. The arrogance of it. The insult. Jaime felt too numb to be angry. He rarely allowed himself moments of introspection. But the ugly truth was, his relationship with his sister has always been one-sided. She was the dominant one, he was the one to follow her a round like a lost puppy. It’s just these past weeks this has become undeniable. He dedicated his life to her. To the wrong person. Suddenly anger did manage to rise in him. He pushed the dark thoughts away again like he always did. This was a time for action not self-pity. Perhaps he could still turn his life around. Who knows. He decided to ride North to help Jon Snow and the dragon queen fight the dead that much was clear. This fight was more important than petty lovers’ quarrels. He had pledged himself and he would not break that promise. Even if it meant breaking with her. He managed to send a raven to Winterfell while Qyburn was busy working on more scorpions. It was crucial they were warned. And if something happened to him on the road they would never know the truth. He had to go in disguise – gone was the gilded crimson Lannister armour and he instead had donned a plain brown doublet with a plain brown cloak – hood up. But going alone – as a famous (or infamous rather) face and man with one hand – was not a smart idea. Even the stupidest Lannister knew that. So, he decided to seek out an old friend.  
  
It took two full days to search all the brothels of Kings Landing but he found him in the end. The place was packed. Seems everyone wanted to seek refuge from the cold. Bronn was pleased to see him. He told him what had happened. “Well now you’re a free man you can finally join in the fun!” Bronn said excitedly. Jaime was beyond caring at this point and agreed. Why not?!  
  
A selection of girls is brought to them. The madam pushes forward a tall, slender girl with green eyes, long blonde hair and high cheek bones. She had a haughty quality about her.  
  
“No not that one.” Jaime growled bad temperedly. He looked around and eventually, rather reluctantly, picked out a short, curly-haired brunette. “This one will do.” Bronn went on to choose a buxom redhead. They proceeded to their respective rooms. The whore started to undress Jaime, she undid his breeches and got to work. “Well this is really exciting! We never have anyone famous here. But to have the Kingslayer here…” she giggled. Jaime rolled his eyes he hated being called that. “How is the queen my lord. Is she well?”  
“Oh, please don’t girl. I don’t want to talk about my sister right now. I don’t want to THINK about my sister right now.”  
  
“My lord you are the most eligible bachelor in the seven kingdoms. You could have your pick of any maiden in the whole realm. If you could choose anyone who would it be? What would she look like?” He wished she’d stopped talking and would just suck his cock.  
  
“I don’t really care about looks. That doesn’t interest me. I’m done with that. But I want someone…I don’t know…someone NOT like my sister. Someone honest, loyal, true and pure of heart.” The whore straddled him. “Someone that I know I can trust with my life and won’t ever hurt or betray me. Someone who is beautiful both on the inside and the outside”  
  
“But my lord such a person does not exist.” She started riding him, making irritating, over the top fake moaning and screaming sounds.  
  
Jaime glanced past her into space as if he’s seen something in the distance, his mind still lingering on the last thing she said. He frowned, then his eyes widened. He pushed her off. The realisation pierced him like an arrow right between the eyes. “Oh yes she does exist. She does!!”  
  
He jumped up, quickly doing up his breeches, donned his cloak, grabbed his sword and put some gold coins in the whore’s hands “For your troubles” She looked on flabbergasted. “She must be someone very special.”  
  
“Oh she is!”  
  
He went and found Bronn, interrupting his fun with his buxom redhead.  
  
“Come on we need to leave. Now!” Bronn protested. “I’ll make it up to you I promise!”  
  
A few minutes later they were readying their horses.  
  
“So you are telling me that after so many years you are only now realising that you love the lady Brienne? Bronn assessed.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“I could have told you that a long time ago!” Bronn said angrily. “You really are the dumbest Lannister you know that?”  
  
“Yes, I know.” Jaime said irritated, more with himself than anyone else.  
  
“For fook’s sake she loves you she wants your cock inside her so bad how can you not know?”  
  
“And you have known this all this time?” Jaime was completely taken aback by this news and astonished at Bronn’s expertise on these matters. It made him realise what a sheltered life he had lived in his sister’s bubble and that he needed to get out more.  
  
“Not just me. Everyone knows! It’s bloody obvious she way she looks at you. She’s close to tears every time you two say goodbye to each other! I just thought you didn’t act on it for reasons of chivalry or such sentiments. And loyalty to your house and the queen. Otherwise I would have said something. Why did you never make a move on her?” Bronn enquired.  
  
“I didn’t think she’d want me – the kingslayer, a crippled knight without honour who fucks his own sister. Who would want me??!” Jaime was still puzzled by it all.  
“Well she does apparently. Pod told me she fancies the breeches off you.”  
  
“Honestly when you two get together you are worse than washer wives!” Jaime was outraged. He hated the idea of them gossiping about him behind his back.  
“You really owe me that castle now you do know that!”  
  
Jaime waved his hand dismissively. “And you will get it I promise. The Rock, the Red Keep even – whatever you want – just as long as you come with me now! Come on – hurry!”  
  
Bronn’s smile was slowly starting to return to his face at the sound of those words.  
  
They get on their horses and ride off. After a while curiosity got the better of Jaime “What else did Pod say?”  
  
They chatted for a while. Jaime was glad he decided to take Bronn with him now and just annoyed they had never had this conversation before. But Jaime was always pretty good at keeping his true feelings hidden. He didn’t want anyone to know he secretly liked Brienne. Least of all his sister. For a moment doubt crossed his mind like a cloud blocking out the sun…What if she didn’t want him? But no – now was not the time for that. He had never allowed himself to think about his true feelings before. Jaime was not a great thinker. That was his brother’s domain. Cersei was the plotter and the schemer, his brother the thinker and philosopher. Jaime was more of a doer. He did things for them, protected the from harm not matter what. That principle still applied to Tyrion but Cersei…his feelings for her had drastically changed. He’d seen her in a new light. Now that he knew what true love felt like…he realised that was something they never had. Yes, he loved her like a sister – and yes, they had lusted for each other. But he was not in love with her. And now that she had become queen she made it very clear she did not love him either. No – it was over. And he would never return if he could help it. He finally realised – she did not deserve him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sansa

Chapter 3 – Sansa  
  
Sansa was standing on the battlements watching the arrival of the troops. Jon had brought with him Dothraki warriors and the Unsullied army – and the dragon queen and her dragons. She was excited and relieved to see Jon again but apprehensive about the rest. Jon had bent the knee to the dragon queen which did not sit right with her. Not after everything she had suffered and endured for the North. Not after having fought hard to win back her home, only for him to be giving it away again to a foreign ruler. She knew little about the dragon queen she had to admit. But she knew about queens. Her experience with them wasn’t good. They were charming, beautiful and always got what they wanted. What did this queen want? Probably to take the Iron Throne from the other one. And the North came with that. This overarching worry aside, she now had thousands more mouths to feed which was an additional headache she did not account for. Suddenly the sky darkened. She instinctively looked up as did the rest of the onlookers. She saw two fully grown dragons fly past – one dark, the other one a greenish colour. They were frightening and imposing, and she had no idea (and didn’t want to know) what they ate. There was an uneasiness that suddenly overcame her, like impending doom, and she wasn’t even thinking about the army of the dead. This was some other dread that was about to befall Winterfell.  
  
The dragon queen was charming enough, friendly even, however as soon as she laid eyes on her knew at once why her brother had really bent the knee – she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The type who would hold unlimited power over men. The type who was used to men falling at her feet and do her bidding the minute they saw her. Cersei had taught her that a woman’s best weapon was the one between her legs and boy did this one use it. Her brother was no exception. This was both disappointing and worrying, as love stories in her experience did not end well. One person was always in a position of power – the other was not - and one would use to the other for their ends and then discard them. She already felt sorry for Jon. But he acted selfishly – it wasn’t just his happiness that was at stake here - it was the whole of the North and potentially all of Westeros that would be collateral damage if things went south. No matter, she took a deep breath and just tried to enjoy the moment – having all the surviving Starks together again in Winterfell. That in itself was a good omen she thought. What did father always say? “The lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” Ned Stark was a smart man. Winter had indeed come – something he had warned them about all his life – it was their house motto after all - and he is surely right about this too. So, it was critical that she and her siblings stuck together now.  
  
It was also a pleasant surprise do to see Lord Tyrion again. She did not forget how kind he had been to her, and how well he had treated her, certainly in comparison to Ramsay. They last saw each other at Joffrey’s wedding which was a miserable affair. She felt bad for just running away like that and letting Tyrion take the heat.  
“Lord Tyrion. You were so good to me. I never thanked you for that.”  
  
“Oh, don’t mention it…it…was a pleasure. Even though of course nothing ever really happened between us.” Tyrion remembered their wedding night, where he ended up in a drunk stupor.  
  
“I was horrid to you. Such a spoilt little brat. I’m truly sorry for how I behaved. Can you forgive me?”  
  
“Please Sansa…it was nothing. You were only a young girl and naturally repulsed by me. Alas I’m no Loras Tyrell, the Seven rest his soul…so I understand. Only whores can love someone like me.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s true.” She said kindly.  
  
That evening they held a great feast to make everyone feel welcome and both of them chatted long into the night. She did not quite understand why he served the dragon queen but at the same time was glad he did as she knew he was the smartest man in Westeros and would give her good advice – or was he? She could hot believe her ears when he said that he had made a deal with Cersei for her to send troops North to help with the Great War. What was he thinking??! Cersei, much like Littlefinger, was a pathological liar and could not be trusted. Not with anything. This was surely a lie. She had expressed her concerns in regard to this, but nobody listened to her. Sansa had gotten used to that now – nobody ever listened to her. A curse she inadvertedly had inherited from her mother, who had told Bran not to climb, told her father not to go South into the rat’s nest that was Kings Landing, and she had told Robb not to marry the girl from Volantis. Remembering these things made her stomach turn. All she could do at this point was tell herself is that Tyrion knew what he was doing as he knew his sister best and to simply trust in him. Same with Jon. But trusting people was very hard for Sansa. Apart from her closest family she had sworn herself never to trust again, not after what happened to her. She had seen off Littlefinger but Cersei – that was a much harder task.  
  
Then the raven came – and her worst fears had been realised. It was sent by Jaime Lannister - Tyrion confirmed his handwriting – apparently the kingslayer had taught himself to write again with his left hand. It just looked like childlike scribbles to her but apparently his brother was able to decipher them…his face turned ashen white after he had finished reading and dropped the parchment. “It appears”, he began, “we have been betrayed” ‘Here we go’ she thought. “it was all a lie. Cersei had no intentions of sending her troops North. We will not be getting help from the Lannister army.” A murmur of disbelief mixed with shouts of outrage echoed through the great hall. But it was the dragon queen’s reaction that shocked her most. “This is a betrayal of the highest order. I will burn her city to the ground!” she noticed Lord Varys watching his queen intently, as if he was taking mental notes. She then turned to Tyrion “You! Your advice so far to put it mildly has been worse than useless and been detrimental to this campaign. This is just the latest in a long line of failures. Are you actively working to undermine me?! Have you been plotting with your sister behind my back? Betray me again and consider yourself released from your services as Hand!” Sansa felt sorry for Tyrion. Yes, he had failed to read his sister correctly for reasons beknown only to himself, however he did not deserve this dressing down in front of everyone. This did not bode well. To Sansa she seemed erratic at best, mad at the very worst. Whichever it was, it was behaviour unworthy of a ruler, least of all a queen. They did say every time a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. She could take an educated guess which way this one’s coin had fallen.  
  
“We have to help my brother.” Tyrion implored the queen “He is on his way here -”  
  
“What???!!” her eyes flashed wide at him, wild like fire. “Have you completely taken leave of your senses? He will betray us just like his sister did. What if this is a ruse and he is coming here to spy and do her dirty work for her? Perhaps trying to kill me just like he did my father. He already tried once before remember??! I will not have him come here not within a hundred miles of this castle!”  
  
Sansa could no longer sit back and watch. “Forgive me your Grace but this is our castle and _we_ decide who can enter.”  
  
“Oh, is that so? So, it was just a fancy when you told me earlier that Winterfell was mine? Some kind of Northern jape perhaps?”, the queen mocked.  
  
This was hard. Jon bending the knee to her had ruined everything for them. She gave him a scornful look. Then she went out for some air. Best to walk away from such a situation before it escalates. To argue with the queen in such a manner in front of everyone was unworthy of a Lady of Winterfell. She decided to be the bigger person and let her have the last word.  
  
The next few days were filled with tangible tension, but everyone was trying to focus on the task at hand, which was to prepare for the big battle. The battle of their lives. She was avoiding the dragon queen as much as she could and busied her self with logistical tasks such as ensuring everyone had enough to eat and a place to stay. Lord Tyrion seemed down trodden, bereft of all hope and clearly worried about this brother, whom he loved, out there alone. She also noticed a restlessness about her guard, Lady Brienne. She found her stood up on the battlements day and night, staring out in to the vast snowy landscape south of the castle, as if she was trying to make out something in the distance, looking for something, or someone, who would appear any minute. It was not hard for Sansa to guess who that someone was – Ser Jaime, whom Brienne had liked – and she dared say – loved - for a long time now. Sansa did not believe in love stories anymore, however this was one she truly hoped would end happily. It was touching how they both mutually respected each other, even though they had fought on opposite sides for so many years. Both played a large part in keeping her safe, and she would never forget it. Every time she had asked Brienne to go on a mission or to represent her at a meeting which involved Ser Jaime her face lit up. The thought of the two finally coming together and acting on their feelings for one another warmed her heart. Their love was somehow pure and innocent, not driven by lust and desire. Brienne had served her so well and had shown her such loyalty all these years she deserved some happiness. And it would make her happy. In fact, inexplicably, she felt like her own happiness was tied to theirs. She could also just picture Cersei’s face when she found out her brother loved another and would discard her over someone like Lady Brienne. She had to admit, the mere thought of it filled her with glee.  
  
“Lady Brienne” she had startled her. “Oh, pardon me my Lady I did not notice you approach!” she said, flustered, as if she had caught her doing something private.  
  
“Oh, please don’t apologise for my sneaking up on you” Sansa said dismissively. “Is there something on your mind? Something worrying you?”  
  
Brienne looked down at her feet but didn’t say anything.  
  
“You are worried about Ser Jaime?” Sansa probed.  
  
“Lady Sansa I – “, she stuttered, turning a bright shade of pink. “You don’t understand. He is out there all by himself, with one hand, the other one golden, a recognizable trademark anywhere in the seven kingdoms. The North remembers …and the North is not fond of Lannisters. Also, the queen will surely have sent men after him…for him to be brought back to her and be executed for a traitor. My lady I fear for him. Ser Jaime is brave, but sometimes more brave than smart, which gets him into trouble.” she was close to tears.  
  
“I fully understand. Go to him. I know you will not find any rest here until you do. You will find him for sure. You found me and I didn’t want to be found.” Sansa provided comfort and encouragement.  
“But my lady – I swore an oath to your mother to serve and protect you. I cannot leave you. Not at a time like this.”  
“It’s alright Brienne – I have my family back now – and you have seen my sister fight – she is more than capable of protecting me. I have all the protection I need now. Go to him – I command it.”  
Brienne hesitated for a moment, then nodded curtly and thanked her. She went off to find Pod no doubt and then went on her way. Sansa drew a deep breath and looked back over the vast, snow-covered woods beyond. She was fully aware that what she just did would please neither queen – and a smile slowly crept back on her face.  
  
The evening swept in with a foreboding fog…Sansa felt it would not be long until the dead would attack. She could feel it in the air. They were running out of time to solve the puzzle that was the Night King. There was something they missed, some crucial detail, as mere dragon glass or Valyrian Steel could not harm him. Lost in those thoughts Sansa wandered absent-mindedly into the great hall. She stopped in her tracks as she overheard a conversation she thought may have possibly been about her. She heard Bran’s monotonous voice. “It was so beautiful that night…” her heart sank. Who was he talking to? She did not want to hear the rest of the conversation, but she had to know who he was talking to. She could not see anyone else from where she was standing. “And you are saying the Greyjoy cunt just stood there and watched?” It was the gruff voice of the Hound!  
  
“He was not himself at the time…he was under a sort of shall we say trauma? Which prevented him from acting.” Bran explained.  
  
Sandor Clegane’s strong hands crushed the back of the chair he was leaning on so hard that it broke. He was filled with rage. “I'll give him trauma! Where is he I will go and kill that cunt now.”  
  
“He is not here. He is on his way to rescue his sister from his uncle.” Bran said helpfully.  
  
The Hound scoffed. “Well she’s as good as dead then.” He was frustrated and didn’t know what to do with his rage. He was hurting inside. “And you are sure that Bolton bastard is dead as otherwise I will go and find him and kill him right now.”  
  
Sansa finally stepped out of the shadows. “He is dead. I made sure of that.”  
  
Clegane startled. “How long have you been standing there girl?”  
  
“Long enough.” Sansa answered sternly.  
  
Clegane shrugged. “Not that I care. You can hear what I have to say. I should have fucked you first and it should have been me that should have taken your maidenhood!”  
  
“Then why didn’t you?” Sansa shouted at him. “hmm Sandor? Why didn’t you?!” Sansa was surprised at her own fury.  
  
He didn’t have an answer to that.  
  
“Because you do care. I know you do. You are a good person you are just so scared that anyone might find out!” She touched his face, tracing his scars with her fingers. He flinched. She kissed him. He stood frozen and in shock. Just at this moment Arya walked in. “Seven hells sister! Eww.”  
  
Sansa turned around and gave her younger sister a reproachful look. She grabbed Sandor’s hand and said: “Come. Let’s go somewhere we’re we can be undisturbed and where my sister can’t ruin everything like she did last time we were all together!” She walked off towards her quarters, the Hound following her like a trusty dog.  
  
Arya laughed and turned on her heels only to bump into Gendry.  
  
Sansa closed the door behind them. Her room was a tad chilly, so she put another log on the fire. The Hound stood frozen, as if petrified. She took him by the hand and kissed him again. He started to tentatively and very reservedly return her affections. Seeing Brienne’s unwavering love and belief in Ser Jaime today reminded her of how some affections – affections that are pure and true and come from the heart – just don’t die. She scolded herself for having been such a silly girl, being scared of the Hound when she was younger. Now she could look at his face without any fear and felt only love when she looked upon it. He had always been kind to her and protected and stood by her, when nobody else would. What a fool she had been not to go with him during the Battle of the Blackwater. Her life could have been very different indeed. She trusted him implicitly and completely. She knew he would never hurt her. She held him in a tight embrace, while softly kissing the scars on his face. She then took his hand and guided it to her crotch, making her intentions unequivocally clear to him. He helped her in taking off her dress and her small clothes until she was stood naked before him. He could not believe what was happening to him. He was dumbfounded. But the urge to feel her skin next to his was stronger and he took off his doublet and shirt. They kissed and embraced passionately. His fingers wandered all over her body and caressed her soft skin. They quickly reached the soft, warm and wet place between her legs. The wetness of her cunt took him by surprise. So, this is what he did to her! He instinctively started moving his fingers in a circular motion which made her moan softly. It had been decades since he had last been with a woman but some things you never “unlearn”. Sansa was so startled at his soft touch. For some reason she expected him to be somewhat rougher with her. His thumb and fingers were calloused yes, but he was so gentle and tender with her, something she was not used to and had in fact never experienced. She was so overcome with emotion at that realisation she nearly started crying. She kept it together though as she did not want to upset and worry him unnecessarily.  
  
Sandor felt the urge to go down on her and explore her cunt with his tongue, but the lady had other ideas. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She pushed him onto the bed and commanded he lay down. He was happy to oblige. She undid the laces on his breeches and pulled them down, so she could get to his cock. She had been wondering whether it would be in proportion to the rest of his body and she was not disappointed. She massaged, licked and sucked on it to make sure he was fully hard. Her cunt spasmed and twitched in anticipation. Once she was satisfied with the result of her affections, she straddled him and lowered herself slowly onto his cock. She started moving backwards and forwards. His sizable cock stretched her cunt to the limit and she felt like a virgin again. She imagined he was the one to take her maidenhood and started to cry. She could not help it this time. A tear rolled down her cheek. Sandor noticed this and feared he was hurting her. But the sounds coming from her throat and the smile which danced around the corners of her mouth told a different story. She rode him like a stallion. He was still somewhat awestruck, but slowly started to relax and participate in the proceedings. He grabbed her by the hips and guided her movements. Her tight hot cunt was like molten lava around his eager cock. She was like an angel, no like a goddess. A goddess of fire. But the kind of fire he didn’t mind getting close to. He now understood why there was a Lord of Light. Except they got it wrong, it was a Lady not a Lord. It was like she was glowing, her flaming red locks cascading down past her shoulders and tumbling in front of and next to her milk white breasts, nipples red, erect and hard. She started massaging her pulsating bud which was just as well as he wasn’t going to last much longer, not having emptied his load for so long. They both reached their peak at the same time, he felt her cunt spasm and squeezing even tighter around his cock just as he emptied his seed into her.  
  
She lay down on top of him and they kissed and embraced. She wondered – only for a moment or two – if perhaps they shouldn’t be doing this in her dead parents’ bed but then quickly decided she didn’t care. This felt so good and she wanted to do it again and again and again for the rest of her life. But it was Sandor who took control now. He flipped her over and rolled on top of her. He pulled her – very gently of course – to the edge of the bed so he could stand while she lay on her back. He took one of her legs and wrapped it around him, however he lifted the other one up straight in front of him, so her ankle was resting on his shoulder. He knew he could plunge in deep this way, and that this was generally a good angle for the ladies. He preferred this to the usual, run of the mill “man on top” position as he could take in all of her beauty this way and watch his cock plunge in and out of her cunt. He was a simple creature who needed visual stimuli. He entered her now dripping cunt unapologetically this time and started hammering her. Even though they were not embracing and did not speak their eyes locked. No words were necessary. They just let their bodies take over and do all the talking. Everything that needed to be said they could do with their eyes alone. All that could be heard were his grunts, her soft moans and sighs, the squeaking of the bed and the squelching and smacking sounds of him dipping his cock in and out of her swampy pleasure grotto. He liked it best this way. He decided there and then he would never leave her again and would follow her to the ends of the earth if necessary. He loved his little bird – even though she was not that little bird anymore. She was a woman now. He’d always loved her, always loved both the Stark girls. Of course, his feelings for Arya were still only of a strictly paternal nature, but he felt just as protective of her. In fact, he did not like the way the bastard boy was Gendry drooling over her and giving her the eye all the time. He may have to have words with him in the morning. Although he had a sinking feeling it would be too late by then. His girls were growing up. He loved Sansa as a woman now, and would always love her. Nothing would ever change that. But he was not an idiot. He knew full well that she was just using him and that nothing would come of this and she would never marry him. He was too low for her. He was under no illusion about that. But he did not care. It didn’t bother him. He loved her anyway. He didn’t care about anything else, or anybody else, about the Night King or the army of the dead, about the dragon queen, or about the other queen, the one that fucked her brother. He didn’t care which one would win the throne in the end. None of that mattered to him. As for him there was only one queen. One with hair like fire, eyes as blue as the summer skies, lips sweet as cherries, who went by the name of Stark. He would be her protector now. Brienne of fucking Tarth had gone South to find the Lannister cunt and with any luck neither of them would ever come back. Those two were welcome to each other. Both arrogant, both thinking they were better than everyone else, both blonde and blue-eyed twats. Seldom had he met a pair that was so full of themselves. They were well matched in that regard. He was glad in a way his thoughts had turned to ugly Brienne as it stopped him from coming too soon. But stamina was never a problem for him. No, he could last for days, weeks even if necessary. He would service her for as long as it took. And service her he did. They continued fucking like this until the dawn. From the front, from behind, from the side. She would pleasure him again with her mouth but this time she sat on his face while doing so. He could finally marvel at and admire her gorgeous cunt up close. She tasted like a peach and was so soft and smooth like a peach too. Slowly he inserted his fingers one by one, licking and sucking on her swollen bud, which had grown almost the size of a cherry, while doing so. He licked her tight pink asshole too and circled his tongue around the rim of it. With two fingers deep in her cunt, he cheekily inserted one finger of his other hand into her ass and massaged it very gently. Sansa moaned and grunted at having all her holes filled in this way. She was rubbing her clit again – the girl just couldn’t stop herself - but he didn’t blame her. Were he a woman and had a body like this he’d probably lock himself in a room and never come out again. He wanted to push her hand aside but then he had an idea, another trick up his sleeve. There was life in the old dog yet. This was surely what would wear her out and finish her off. While she was doing that to her pulsating clit he found the ultra-sensitive spot on the front wall of her cunt, pushing his fingers against it at a rapid pace. So hard and fast until she screamed so loud that he was sure the whole castle heard it. He was hoping she’d rain all her sweet cunt juice down on him and he was not disappointed. She squirted all over his mouth, his face and a good portion of the sheets too. This turned him on so much he came hard in her beautiful face. She licked her lips and swallowed some of his cum. He was right. That had finished her off. He had worn her out. She collapsed into his arms, shaking from that intense climax he gave her. It was the least he could do. He had no idea how much it meant to Sansa though, no idea at all. She cuddled him and laid her head on his broad chest. She was beyond caring what anyone thought of her. No doubt a few prying eyes watched him follow her into her chamber. She really could not care less. Her reputation was already tarnished as the things that Ramsay did to her were the worst-kept secret in Westeros it now seemed. She was already damaged goods. What more damage could the Hound do? Sure – they were probably never going to marry - Sansa was quite realistic in that way - but her brother – the King in the North - very obviously had a paramour and nobody cared so why couldn’t she? None of them would survive the battle anyway so what did it matter. She was determined to make the most of the time that was given to them. She finished that train of thought and then slowly gave herself over to sleep. The Hound however was still sat up in bed, her head in his lap, brooding.  
  
"How did you kill him by the way?" he asks her.  
  
"Kill who?" she says sleepily, she had already drifted off.  
  
"The bastard cunt who raped you."  
  
"Oh – I made sure he was eaten alive by his own hounds."  
  
He stroked her hair and slowly a dopey smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the bit of dialogue at the end in February this year - so its my own work. Of course D&D used it too - its too good not to use!


	4. Chapter 4 - Tyrion

Chapter 4 – Tyrion  
  
Tyrion rubbed his eyes and his face. They had been up all night again pouring over all the books Sam had “borrowed” from the Citadel and asking Bran to “look things up” with his powers but to no avail. There was some clue, some tiny detail they missed. Sam yawned, his eyes red and small still staring at the pages in front of him. Bran was the only one who appeared to be unaffected by the lack of sleep over the past few days. Sansa entered the room wanting to make sure they were alright and had everything they needed. She appeared to be walking gingerly which seemed odd. Soon after Varys, Greyworm, Jon and his queen arrived. Jon asked: “What is the latest? Any developments?” he asked hopefully. They had done everything they could from their end. All the weapons had been fitted with dragon glass and all the armours had been finished. Gendry and his men had worked tirelessly in the forges to get everything ready in time. Tyrion just shook his head. “Not yet.” Jon breathed a disappointed sigh. The queen just huffed disapprovingly. As if she had been expecting more failure. Tyrion felt his days as her Hand were numbered, he was under no illusion about that. He was on borrowed time.  
  
Sam was staring at a page in a very old and tattered book. It had half-disintegrated and he had trouble deciphering the writing. “I think this could be of importance.” He pointed to a passage on the page. “It talks about ice.”  
  
“Ice?” Dany asks exasperatedly “How are we going to kill the Walkers using ice, considering that is where they come from. I shall arm my Dothraki with icicles then” she laughed nervously. Nobody else seemed to find this funny.  
  
Sam went on undeterred. “Precisely. It is part of their origin, so this will be of significance. But this reference here I don’t understand. It talks about ‘two swords being forged from ice. Only the pure and the brave, bound by true love, can wield them.’ How does one forge metal from ice? Are they ice swords? Is it a figure of speech?”  
  
Tyrion called to Greyworm. “Go fetch Gendry he should be able to help with this. “Perhaps it is some form of alchemy?” he suggested. Sam nodded. “Yes, some way of metal working we do not yet know of or have not yet come across. I should have brought the books from the metallurgy section of the Citadel.” Sam sighed in resignation.  
  
The atmosphere was tense. Dany was visibly bored, Sansa was aching all over and Jon was brooding as usual. Bran finally decided to chime in: “Ice did you say? Perhaps that is reference to a name and not the substance. Or a metaphor perhaps.”  
  
Jon’s eyes widened. “My father’s sword was called Ice! It’s the Stark sword and has been in our family for thousands of years.” Dany was doubtful this could mean anything but everyone else seemed to suddenly come to life, no matter how tired they were. “Interesting” Tyrion added. “do we know its whereabouts?”  
  
Jon’s face fell again. “No” he sighed. “I think it was last seen in Kings Landing. It was never brought back with my father’s remains, as it should have been custom.”  
  
Tyrion had a sudden realisation and his heart sank. He looked at Sansa and he knew she knew. Her eyes widened. She put her hand to her mouth and uttered: “Oh no!” They stood staring at each other like that for a while.  
  
“What it is it Sansa? You know where it is? You’ve seen it, back when you were still living in Kings Landing?” Jon said excitedly.  
  
“Not exactly” Sansa went on. This was awkward. Tyrion stepped in. “Two swords were indeed forged from your father’s sword.” Tyrion stated grimly. Jon and everyone else cheered.  
  
“But that’s great! You know about the two swords then!” Sam was beside himself with excitement.  
  
“Yes…I do…I also know whose possession they are currently in.”  
  
Jon was happy and relieved at this breakthrough but did not understand Tyrion’s downtrodden tone. He looked at him puzzled. “yes?” waiting for Tyrion to reveal this crucial bit of information. “One belongs to my brother…the other to Lady Brienne” Tyrion cringed.  
  
“Well that’s great Lady Brienne is here isn’t she?” Jon enthused.  
  
“She…left yesterday…I sent her away to find Ser Jaime.” Sansa could not bear to look at anyone.  
  
Jon’s face went ashen white. Anger rose inside him. “Are you telling me you sent away our best fighter and now our only hope in defeating the Night King just before the battle??! Do you realise we’ll probably never see them again!!” Jon tried hard to stay calm but failed. He had had enough of being sabotaged and undermined by her at every turn.  
  
“She will find him I’m sure. She found me. She will bring him back safe.” Sansa tried to calm the situation.  
  
“That is highly doubtful as Cersei’s men are surely after him by now and they will both be captured by the enemy. Besides, there is no time. It will take them at least three days to get back – that’s assuming they have already found each other. We do not have this time. The night king will attack either tonight or on the morrow.” He turned to Dany. “My queen. We need your help. Drogon can cover that distance in half a day.”  
  
“I am not letting you go if that’s what you are thinking. And I certainly won’t be going. I will not risk my and my dragons’ lives for the kingslayer.” Dany said coldly.  
  
“She’s right you can’t go.” Sansa had to agree. “We need you here. Like you said the battle can start at any moment.” She did not want Jon to leave them now at such a crucial time. She did not feel safe alone with the dragon queen.  
  
“Well who then?” Jon asked the group. “Varys? Are you happy to hop on a dragon?” This was pathetic, and he had nothing but mockery left. They all started arguing.  
  
“I can go.” Tyrion suggested quietly. “Rhaegal likes me. I freed him after you locked him up in a cellar remember?” he couldn’t help but throw that jibe in. Dany was furious. “You may not but I’m sure he does.”  
  
Dany scoffed: “You taking one of my dragons? An entertaining idea for us all I’m sure but I will not have my dragons’ lives be put at risk anymore than it is necessary. We don’t know how many of those dragon-killing machines are dotted around that part of the country.”  
  
“My queen I implore you.” Jon pleaded. “This is our only hope at defeating the dead. Our one shot. We cannot win by fighting the dead army alone there’s too many of them. So, we have destroy the Night King instead. We need those swords!” he hated having to beg but if that’s what it took, he would.  
  
Dany remained unconvinced. “What is so special about those particular swords? They are made of Valyrian steel, so is yours, so is the Tarly sword.” Sam’s face darkened at those words. He was reminded of the conversation he had with the dragon queen a few days earlier, where she told him about how she burned his father and brother alive while having been her prisoners. He was none too fond of her and had kept his distance from her since. Jon also knew the truth about his parents – but Sam had a feeling Jon had not told her about that yet. Jon liked to keep personal things to himself, and play his cards close to his chest. “So, we already have two Valyrian steel swords in our possession, I don’t understand what the problem is.”  
  
Jon got very frustrated with her and was starting to lose his patience with the whole thing. “We need those particular swords because they were forged from Ice. It has to be those two.”  
  
Dany would have none of it. “My word is final. My dragons are staying here.” she walked out.  
  
Varys and Tyrion exchanged looks.  
  
Late was the hour when Tyrion crept from his chamber and out of the castle into the night. He knew roughly where the dragons slept, slightly to the North-East of the castle. Not too far but far enough so any noise they might make could not be heard and wake those fast asleep in the castle. Even though he hadn’t slept for days he was wide awake. He was a man on a mission. The mission being the small matter of riding a dragon. He’s always loved dragons and was fascinated by them all his life. So, when he came into the services of the dragon queen this was an added bonus. They were fearsome creatures, particularly Drogon, however he had always had good relations with the other two. They did not harm him when he freed them from their chains and never have since. Sadly, Viserion was now in the services of the Night King, Bran had informed them, however there was still Rhaegal, who had always been his favourite anyway. A very pleasant shade of green, Tyrion’s favourite colour. He loved his brother – just like Tyrion did. Jaime had come to his aid in his hour of need and freed him just before the day of his execution and he would never forget that. It was time to pay him back for this favour. He just needed to man up. Tyrion knew there would be consequences – he was on his final warning with the queen, but his brother’s life was at stake – and indeed the lives of them all. It was very hard to see in the vast empty darkness even with the torch he had but he knew he was getting close. He could hear them snore loudly. Then that stopped and a pair of eyes like pools of molten gold shone bright in the darkness and looked directly at him.  
  
“Rhaegal my dear- is that you?” he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. The dragon snorted. The other one stirred. Tyrion had to be careful with that one. He reached out his hand, so the dragon could smell him. “Now listen. My brother and his friends are in great danger. In order to defeat the bad people who killed your brother Viserion we have to go and rescue them. He will be somewhere in the Riverlands, so all you need to do for me is fly South. Really far South. Can you do that my friend?” Rhaegal blinked and moved his head almost like as if he was nodding. Tyrion was delighted but not really surprised that the dragons could understand him. They were highly intelligent creatures. “Good!” Drogon seemed to also be interested now. “Now now Drogon be a good boy and stay here with your mother. She would be very sad if you left. I will take only Rhaegal with me he is faster and more agile. It is not brute strength that is needed for this task, but speed.” It seemed like Drogon scoffed and he turned away in a huff – perhaps a little hurt by those words - and went back to sleep. Tyrion tried not to laugh. “Now – we just need to get this climbing business sorted out.” Hmm – why did dragons not come with stairs or ladders? How is someone so small going to climb something that big? Rhaegal lowered his head as much as he could and made a sort of stair for him with his wing. Tyrion took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing!” He managed to eventually climb on, found a spike to hold on to and off they went!  
  
Never in his wildest dreams had Tyrion imagined such a thing. He was flying! It was exhilarating …exhilarating and cold. He’d forgotten how much temperatures dropped at altitude. He learned this during his stay at the Eyrie. The mere thought of the sky cells sent even more chills down his spine. He thought of Lysa Arryn and her flight through the moon door – one of the more poetic deaths he had to admit. He thought of his father – a less poetic death perhaps – and wondered what he would make of seeing him on top of a dragon! He also wondered what he would make of the fact that both his sons were risking their lives to fight for the Starks and the Targaryens. He had to chuckle at the idea. ‘I guess Cersei was always the good child’, he thought. The only child who even remotely took after his father. Now _her_ face at seeing him riding on a dragon, _that_ was something he would like to see. He smiled to himself. He pulled his hood up over his head – it was going to be a long and cold night up here.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jaime

Chapter 5 – Jaime  
  
Jaime and Bronn decided to make camp at Harrenhall to spend the night. The original plan was to get as far as Fairmarket that night, but the weather had beaten them. The rain was so heavy they couldn’t see anything, and the winds had picked up. It was going to be a stormy night. Jaime had fond memories of Harrenhall, mainly due to the time he had spent together with Brienne there. For old times’ sake, he decided to take a bath, while Bronn was putting his feet up outside.  
  
Brienne and Pod had been travelling for three days solid only stopping off for a few hours each night to get some sleep. This night had finally beaten them as there was a storm and they couldn’t see where they were going. There had been no sign of Jaime so far, but she knew he must be close now as they were not that far away from King’s Landing. She looked up at the ruined yet imposing towers of Harrenhall and muttered “I wonder…” They entered and soon found Bronn, who didn’t seem the least surprised to see them. He just went: “He’s in there.” and pointed to where the baths were.  
  
Brienne hesitated. She was happy she had found them of course, but apprehensive at the same time. Things between them had changed now…now that he had left Cersei.  
“Oh, just go in already! Make the most of tonight.” Bronn almost wanted to give her a push. She finally left. Bronn put an arm around Pod. “So here we are again lad. You wanna show me what she’s been teaching ya?”  
  
Jaime mentally revisited all their meetings and reunions they had had since their joint captivity. The last time they saw eachother was at the Dragon Pit. Her “Fuck loyalty” comment had planted a seed in his mind he now realised. It gave him enough strength and courage to finally walk away. Just as he had come to that realisation she suddenly appeared before him! He startled. The hot water and fumes must have made him hallucinate. But it was not a hallucination – she was really there!!  
  
“Lady Brienne! What in the seven hells are you doing here??”  
  
“Ser Jaime I came looking for you as soon as I heard you were travelling North alone. I came to save you.”  
  
That was cute. “Brienne we both know from experience that _I’m_ the one that saves _you_. That is how this normally works. I’m fine. And besides I’m not alone - Bronn’s here… I can’t believe you’ve come all this way for me!” he was completely baffled. “Anyway, I refuse to talk to you fully clothed while I’m sat here naked. Get in or get out!” he was pleased with the boldness and resoluteness in his voice.  
  
“This is the same tub.” Brienne assessed astutely.  
  
“Yes – it’s my favourite tub would you believe. I like this tub. It’s a good tub. I like the - err – view from here.” He hums. He didn’t know what to say. He was no good at this. This flirting, wooing thing. He was beyond nervous. Nothing had prepared him for this. Nothing. “What shall we talk about? Last time we talked here it was all about me – why don’t we talk about you this time?” he suggested.  
  
“You left Cersei.” Brienne blurted out before she could catch herself.  
  
Wow. This one doesn’t beat about the bush. “Yes indeed. Long overdue. But there are so many more things I’d rather talk about, and so many more things I’d rather do than talk about my sister. In fact, she’s very last thing I want to think about right now.”  
  
“Fine. What would you like to talk about?” She asks nervously.  
  
After a long pause, he brought himself to say: “I think we should talk about us.”  
  
Brienne looked terrified.  
  
“Fate has brought us together don’t you think? We keep bumping into each other – in the oddest places and circumstances I give you - but nevertheless. Maybe the Seven are trying to tell us something?”  
  
“Are you mocking me?” What game was he playing with her?!  
  
“Gods no! Brienne please. You think so lowly of me still? After all these years? That hurts my feelings. Why would I mock you? I am being serious. And if we’re going to have a serious talk it has to be with both of us naked in the tub, those are the rules. Are you getting in?” he asked, hopefully.  
  
She hesitated still.  
  
“What are you scared of? Are you worried about me seeing you naked? I’ve seen it all before remember?”  
  
“It’s not the same.”  
  
“How’s it different?” he knew exactly what she meant but he felt like teasing her a little.  
  
“It just is!”  
  
Brienne thought for a moment, as if she was torn on what to do. “We should really be going. I’m sure your sister has sent her minions after you and it’s only a matter of time before they find you.”  
  
“Nah. Cersei bluffs all the time. When it comes to me she’s all bark but no bite. She doesn’t really want to kill me.” He tried to convince himself more than her with those words.  
  
Brienne finally decided to yield and tried to take her armour off. She struggled clumsily because she was just as nervous as he was.  
  
“Do you need some help with that?” he offered.  
  
“No I can do it myself!” He loved her when she was angry. Her eyes shone like sapphires. By the Gods he wanted her so much!  
  
“Are you sure? If you prefer I can call Pod to help you? He came with you, didn’t he? You see squires do have their uses don’t you agree?” he loved teasing her. It was one of his favourite past times.  
  
“What are you going to do with one hand if I can’t even do it with two.” She said dismissively.  
  
“You’d be surprised what my left hand can do!” oh how he’d love to be able to prove that to her sometime soon. “I’ve become quite accomplished at putting my armour on one-handedly.”  
  
Brienne gave up and sighed. “Go on then.” She gestured for him to come over.  
  
This was it. He got out of the water (not before checking that he didn’t have a hard on like last time) and she didn’t know where to look. She blushed, which made her look even more adorable to him. He tried to free her of the confines of her armour, but the buckle of her shoulder strap was stuck. He was getting very frustrated by it all. This was so much harder than with Cersei. Access to her was always so easy! “Oh, why did I give you this?!” he cursed under his breath.  
  
“Because you love me and -” she blurted out before she could catch herself.  
  
Jaime froze. ‘Fuck! What did she just say?’ He had been rumbled clearly...they looked into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. ”Go on.” He had to be brave now and take the plunge.  
  
“You gave me this because you love me and at the time that was all you could give me.”  
  
He nodded slowly. “Aye. At the time. But times have changed.”  
  
Brienne swallowed, unable to say anything she was so scared of what might come next.  
  
“You can read me like a book Brienne…not a very good book I suspect.”  
  
He leant in for a kiss. His heart was in his throat. He’d been waiting so long for this moment he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. But before their lips could touch they got interrupted by a commotion outside. There were raised voices and shouting. Jaime’s heart sank.  
  
“Get back in the water! Now!” Brienne commanded. “They must be looking for you.”  
  
Jaime protested. The door opened. Brienne pushed him back in the water.  
  
He stayed under water for as long as he could. After about a minute he emerged, gasping for air.  
  
“One of her minions came looking for you – I managed to turn him away.”  
  
Jaime’s face fell. “Oh, you didn’t keep him alive, did you? DID YOU?! Oh, Brienne not again!” ‘When will she learn?’ he thought crossly, while quickly putting on his clothes. She helped him get dressed. “We must catch him before he can alert the others and returns with the whole army.”  
  
“Bronn!” he shouted for his man.  
  
They looked deep into eachother’s eyes and were about to kiss again when Bronn burst in. “Enough now – come on, quick! You can fuck when we get to Winterfell.”  
  
They all readied their horses as quickly as they could and followed the scout’s trail. But it was no use. He had disappeared into the night. It was now crucial that they rode North as fast as they could before the garrison from Riverrun could intercept them on the Kingsroad. They rode hard for most of what was left of the night when the dawn appeared blood red on the horizon to the East. They had just crossed the Trident when they saw them. About two hundred Lannister men came towards them out of nowhere. They must have done a D-tour and come from the North. Jaime shouted to the others to turn right and head towards the Bloody Gate instead. However, they did not get very far. There were about one hundred men coming from that direction as well and another hundred from the South. They were surrounded.


	6. Chapter 6 - Tyrion

Chapter 6 – Tyrion  
  
Tyrion and Rhaegal had been flying all night. He had resisted sleep at first but drifted off every now and again. The grey skies of the dawn was to his left so they were still going in the right direction - he was relieved. Below him were the Riverlands. He could make out a road – which was surely the Kingsroad – and two rivers in parallel next to the road. The Blue Fork and the Green Fork he thought. He must be nearing the trident. It was still dark down below him so smaller things such as humans were difficult for him to make out. However, he needn’t worry about that as it wasn’t just a handful of humans he spotted…there were a few hundred of them – about five hundred in fact!! His brother was in trouble for sure. He worried that it was too late and that he had failed in his mission! The sun was just on the edge of the horizon, giving him that little bit more light now. He desperately tried to look for his brother or Brienne and sure enough – and there it was - he glimpsed her blonde hair in the midst of it all! They were surrounded by Lannister troops. Right – now was the time. It dawned on him that Rhaegal did not know when to stop or change direction. All he told them was to fly as far South as he could. Tyrion panicked. He’d not thought this through. And now they had flown past them. “Turn. Turn!” he shouted” he tried to lean into the side of the direction that he wanted the dragon to turn to. It worked! He turned back around for a second run on them, now with the rising sun directly behind them, the mountains of the Eyrie to the back, Harrenhall to the left and Riverrun straight ahead of him in the far distance. He had a good aim on them now. What to do next? There was only one answer to that. ‘Dracarys’ he thought. “Dracarys!” he said tentatively. Nothing happened. “Dracarys” a little louder now. Still nothing “Dracarys would be a really good idea now. In your own time Rhaegal. Just about now please. Yup any time now. That would be very much appreciated.” still nothing. He had the perfect firing distance onto them now. He shouted with all his might “DRACARYS!” The flames burst out. He had just enough time to follow up the “Dracarys” with a “GET DOWN!!” to his brother and his companions.  
  
Jaime did not notice it at first. There was something coming at them, from a distance. It was a familiar sound. It was the sound of dragon wings! He tried to look at the skies in all directions but was unable to see anything. He could not see East as the sun had just come up and it was too bright too look at. Then he saw it. A fully-grown dragon appeared just out of the sun it seemed, black and imposing, outlined by the bright morning sun. He could not make out who was flying it presumably the dragon queen but then he heard his brothers voice from up there!! He pulled the others down with him in the last second. And then all he could see what a flaming inferno. Those in front of them and those to their right were completely engulfed. The rest of the troops ran away back to Riverrun as fast a they could. He could not believe it! His little brother – on a dragon!!  
  
Tyrion now had to master the next problem – a safe landing. Again, he had no idea what that entailed and had to improvise. “Down boy, down boy. Whoa! Good boy Rhaegal. Yes, you can land here” The dragon understood perfectly. He was grateful for a rest for sure Tyrion thought. Rhaegal landed very softly by the river nearby and started to drink from it. The poor beast was thirsty! It was good to see his brother safe and sound. They embraced. “Good gods brother!! Where did you learn this? And did your queen just let you have one off her dragons?” Jaime asked, astonished.  
  
“Good to see you too brother. And no of course she didn’t. Long story!"   
  
“Fookin hell!” Bronn greeted him.   
  
“I have missed you too Bronn”   
  
“If the dragon queen didn’t give you permission to use this thing then I think we’ll all be in big trouble when we get back to Winterfell”  
  
“You got that right. But we have to go back. There’s something I have to tell you” He told them all about the twin swords and who needs to wield it and why. This sobered them up. It made the upcoming battle against the Walkers all the more real. Jaime had always known he had some part to play in the war against the dead but he never new it was this big a part. Brienne said nothing. Her thoughts were still at the last conversation they had.  
  
“Anyway – enough chit chat. Time is of the essence and we have to get back as soon as possible. The attack on the castle is imminent” He went to climb back on Rhaegal who had settled down nearby. He looked at the others expectantly and held out a hand to Bronn.  
  
“Oh no fookin’ way mate! I ain’t climbing on that! It knows I tried to kill its brother not so long ago and will surely eat me first chance it gets!”  
  
“You heard what he said. If we go on foot we will never make it in time!” Jaime tried to reason with him.  
  
“Aye. But I ain’t the fucking chosen one! My fighting days are over. You know dragons is where our friendship ends I told you that before.”  
  
Jaime lost his patience. “When we set off from Kings Landing you knew what was involved; and you swore to help me. I need your help now its not over yet. Look we’re all in the same boat. We’re all going to have to climb on that thing and if my brother can do it so can you. It cannot be that hard.”  
  
Bronn climbed on reluctantly and sat himself down near the tail end. “I ain’t getting close to its mouth!”  
  
Then Pod climbed on sitting just in front of Bronn. Then Brienne and Jaime last. Both sat themselves behind Tyrion, on the centre of Rhaegal’s back. “Are we all ready?” they all shouted “Yes!” except Bronn who shouted “No!” Tyrion laughed and patted Rhaegal signalling him to take flight. “Rhaegal – take us back to Winterfell!” They took flight. Bronn aside they were all very happy and excited. Both because they escaped certain death and because they were flying high above the world – on the back of a dragon! “Woo hoo!” Pod went. “Oh, give it a rest boy!” Bronn groaned. The others laughed.  
  
Jaime felt elated, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He was on the back of a dragon together with his favourite people in the whole wide world! On his way to certain doom of course but he didn’t care about that for now. He had his brother, his best friend and his crush. She was laughing and smiling with the others now. He watched her. She was so beautiful! The morning sun lit up her wheat-coloured hair, giving it a golden sheen and her eyes were as blue as the skies around them. He studied her features. He’d never noticed her blonde eye lashes before! And her lips, her full, plump, kissable lips. He wondered if she’d even ever been kissed before. There was nothing for it – it was now or never - he had to kiss her! Twice they were robbed of this it wasn’t going to happen a third time. He didn’t really care about their captive audience. Brienne was taken aback at first, but she then just went with the flow and returned his kiss. She surprised herself at how spontaneous she was! Jaime was surprised at what a good kisser she was! He scolded himself now for not having done this a lot sooner. They had wasted so many years. Years of talking - meaningless talking - arguing, bickering and stares. Endless, meaningful stares. She was such a good kisser he was wondering what else she was good at…hmm…food for thought that one. Sadly, considering their momentary surroundings he could not explore that point further. It would have to wait until they were somewhere more private.  
  
Tyrion patted Rhaegal and thanked him for being such good boy. “Good dragon Rhaegal my boy. When we get back I will get you a nice goat and a succulent fat pig as a treat!”  
  
“Oh get a fookin’ room for fook’s sake!” he heard Bronn say. He thought that was a very odd and highly inappropriate response, even for Bronn, so he turned around to see whatever it was he was referring to. He saw his brother embrace and kiss the lady Brienne. ‘Oh! Well those were new developments!’ he thought. He instantly remembered the passage from Sam’s book and what it said about those wielding the two swords were bound by true love. Back then he had dismissed that part as just a bit of fluffy, melodramatic codswallop added in by the author as embellishment, but now it actually made sense! All the pieces of the puzzle had suddenly slotted into place. Night King prophecy aside, he also decided he approved of the match. Brienne had always brought out the best in his brother – very much like Cersei had always brought out the worst in him. Cersei…yes, her sister was going to absolutely love this latest development. He grinned from ear to ear. Today really was quite possibly the best day ever! The only thing that would top it was him paying her a visit on top of Rhaegal but alas they were headed in the wrong direction for that.


	7. Chapter 7 - Brienne

Chapter 7 – Brienne  
  
All the joy and happiness of the dragon ride went out of the window when they arrived back at Winterfell. Things quickly went south. As was to be somewhat expected, the dragon queen had a meltdown. “How dare you take one of my dragons! You disobeyed one of my direct orders and acted without my permission. You are released of your duties as my hand. Ser Varys you can take over!” Varys raised an eyebrow, nodded but otherwise looked somewhat unimpressed. Tyrion threw his pin on the floor. “There will be a trial after the battle. As for you Ser Jaime I think you are either very brave or very stupid coming here. Or you have ulterior motives. You killed my father and even tried to kill me a few moons ago! What on earth makes you think I would trust you of all people? Now – and I want you to answer truthfully – what is the real reason for you coming here – on your own, without an army and - supposedly - against the wishes of your queen?”  
  
“I made a promise and I intend to keep it” Jaime said stoically, unphased by her antics. “I will not discuss the matter of your father’s death with you here in front of everyone. Perhaps something for a private conversation later.” The dragon queen scoffed. “There is nothing more to say it’s quite clear what you did. You are the kingslayer everyone in the seven kingdoms knows that. You were a fool coming here. I wasn’t going to let this happen, but your brother had other ideas and acted against my will and knowledge.”  
  
Then Lady Sansa spoke. “Speaking of our fathers - do you have anything to say in your defence of attacking my father in the streets of Kings Landing?”  
  
“I was defending and protecting my family. I would do it all again if I had to.” he remained defiant. The queen and Sansa gave each other a knowing look. Brienne’s heart sank. On the one hand she was proud of him for not bowing down to these women, but he wasn’t helping himself. All this for nothing. She should not have gone after him and Tyrion should have listened to his mad queen. She was going to execute Jaime for sure. Something had to be done. She shocked herself but her love for him overcame her shyness. She stood up, walked up to stand next to Jaime, just stopping short of taking his hand. She took a deep breath and began: “Dear Lady Sansa, your Grace, please may I interject?”  
Daenerys nodded, Sansa smiled and said: “Of course Lady Brienne. Please go ahead.”  
  
“I have known Ser Jaime for many years now and know his nature to be brave and gallant. He is not in the habit of lying and is actually a man of honour. He saved me from gang rape when we were both captured by Locke and his men, losing his hand as a result.”  
  
Dany and Sansa looked at each other. A murmur went around the room. This was new information to most of them.  
  
“He also rescued me from being mauled and killed by a bear – an amusement the men had arranged for their entertainment – one-handed and without any weapons I might add.”  
  
“It seems you need a lot of rescuing for someone who is sworn to protect others.” the dragon queen mocked.  
  
Brienne continued undeterred. “He also took the castle at Riverrun without bloodshed.”  
  
“Oh did he? That’s interesting. Seems unlike him to miss out on an opportunity to fight. Why did he do that do you think?”  
  
Brienne blushed. “Because I asked him to.”  
  
Dany rolled her eyes and sighed. “Tell me sweet girl, how long have you loved this man?”  
  
Brienne’s cheeks turned a deep crimson colour now and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole.  
  
“This is ridiculous. Clearly, she is biased and therefore cannot be used as a reliable witness. If there is anyone else here who wants to speak in defence of Ser Jaime, please make yourself known.” She looked around the room. Tyrion got up to speak. “No need Lord Tyrion you are his brother and therefore also compromised.” He sat back down, dejected.  
  
”No one? If there is no one else, then, Ser Jaime Lannister, I sentence you to die as a traitor and a spy. Guards take him to the dungeons!”  
  
Sansa chuckled. “Your Grace we don’t have any dungeons here at Winterfell.”  
  
“Really? What sort of a castle is this? Just place him under arrest them. Put him in the crypts or somewhere where he cannot escape.”  
  
“Your Grace please forgive me, but I think it’s foolish to not let Ser Jaime at least fight for us in the battle. You know his abilities on the battlefield better than I do and surely agree that he will be of value? For this he will need to be able to train with the rest of the troops and take part in war councils. If you still wish to execute him after the battle, then that option will still be there. Also, I trust Lady Brienne and believe her account. She rescued me from the Boltons and has been a loyal servant ever since. I trust her with my life. I believe she is telling the truth about him.” Sansa gave Brienne a reassuring look.  
  
Brienne could tell the dragon queen was furious. She had clearly already planned his execution (possibly by dragon fire?) but Sansa’s advice was sage, and she could not deny that. ‘God bless Lady Sansa!’ Brienne thought.  
  
“Alright.” Daenerys said reluctantly. “Ser Jaime – you are free to go but you must remain in Winterfell. Your execution will be postponed until after the great war is over. Perhaps you can prove your worth and your loyalty to me on the battlefield, and I will mitigate your sentence to exile.”  
  
Brienne breathed an audible sigh of relief. She was still embarrassed however about having had her feelings for Ser Jaime exposed in this way and rushed away flustered. She could no longer hold in her emotions and did not want to cry in front of everyone. She did not dare even look at Jaime and therefore did not see him looking worried at her exiting in this fashion.  
  
She ran to her quarters, sat down and cried. She couldn’t take it anymore. All her thoughts, doubts and fears came flooding in. She went over it once more. He had come to Winterfell against his queen’s wishes…. does this mean he had left her in other ways too?? And why? She was suddenly very scared. She was prepared for everything but not this. She was comfortable bickering with him, each supporting the respective sides they fought for, safe in the knowledge nothing would ever happen between them. But now…him having left Cersei…this changed everything. They were on the same side now, both fighting the same enemy…she could no longer hide behind this most convenient of barriers. He was free, and she was now suddenly “available” for him. Oh, it was too frightening a thought. This was very real now. All her life she did not want anything to do with boys or men. She hid behind her armour where it was safe. Safe from ridicule, mockery and rejection. She was scared of being used and rejected again, being made a joke of - again. They had shared a kiss yes – and oh what a kiss it was - but those were exceptional circumstances, a moment of great exhilaration and release for them both, so she put it down to them both getting carried away by the situation. He does not really like her in this way surely? That cannot possibly be. She desperately tried to recall last night’s conversation, but it was all a blur. Everything had happened so quickly. And they hadn’t slept. Did he say he loved her?! She could not remember clearly. She didn’t think it was ever explicitly stated. She hated the idea of him toying with her and prayed that wasn’t the case. Despite all the anxiety and fretting, her thoughts kept on coming back to that kiss. She kept on trying to relive it, she could still taste him on her lips. ‘Oh, for goodness sake woman pull yourself together - it was not that good a kiss!’ she scolded herself. She looked up in the mirror. She tried to make herself look more feminine by undoing some of the lacing on her doublet, she rearranged her hair, so it framed her face better, but nothing worked. It was no use. She was ugly Brienne and that was that. Who was she kidding? Who would want her? Certainly not Jaime Lannister the handsome golden lion.  
  
Pod enters and interrupts her in her self-pity.  
  
“My lady – Ser Jaime wishes to see you.”  
  
“Pod I can’t face him right now. I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
Pod looked puzzled and confused. “But I thought you would be happy – I saw him kiss you when we were riding on the dragon. I am sure he loves you my lady!”  
  
“Pod, you are a very kind and gentle boy, but there are some things in life you don’t understand. There are no happy endings in this world. Things are very complicated between me and Ser Jaime. Yes, we kissed but that was a spur of the moment thing…I don’t want to get hurt, do you understand? If you were him who would you choose? The most beautiful woman in the world or big ugly Brienne – ‘Brienne the Beauty’. There is no contest. We’re not even in the same category, not even in the same league. I don’t even have any decent clothes that I can wear to make myself more presentable to him.” she sobs.  
  
“I can ask Lady Sansa to see if you can borrow one of her dresses? She is tall.” Pod helpfully suggested.  
  
“Pod – I know you mean well, but her dresses would barely cover my knees – I would look ridiculous! I might just as well wear nothing.” The moment she said that she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror again…and then an idea – a crazy idea – popped into her head. She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears, and calmed herself. “Tell him he can come and see me tonight after supper.” Pod nodded and went on his way. Before closing the door, he looked back and said: “By the way my lady, if you don’t mind me saying, if I were Ser Jaime I would choose you.” Brienne smiled. He was such a sweet boy.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jaime

Chapter 8 - Jaime

A few hours after his ordeal, Jaime was pacing up and down the corridor outside Brienne’s chambers. He almost knocked on her door but then caught himself last second. “Look you idiot it’s only a girl. It’s only a girl with a sword. It’s only a big girl with a big sword” he scolded himself for being a coward.  
  
“It’s only a big girl with a big sword who is better than you!” Bronn, apparently appearing out of nowhere, interjects.  
  
“You’re not helping!”  
  
“Alright I’ll help.” Bronn knocked on the door for him. Jaime panicked. Bronn walked off and muttered “Don’t thank me!”  
  
Brienne opened the door wearing her cloak.  
  
“Lady Brienne! It’s so good to see you. It’s only been…a few hours.” he exclaims, trying to hide his nerves. What on earth was he saying? He was such a bumbling buffoon when it came to such matters. Then he noticed the cloak, disappointed and slightly puzzled. “Are we going somewhere?!”  
  
“Just come in” she took his arm and pulled him quickly through the doorway, shooing Pod away who was loitering outside.  
  
“Just go sit down over there!” – pointed to the bed – and shut the door.  
  
Jaime bounced on the bed. “It’s a bit like the old times this – you ordering me about. Except the surroundings are much nicer and the beds far more comfortable.”  
  
“Just shut up before I change my mind again.”  
  
She took a deep breath. And let her cloak drop to the floor. What Jaime saw before him was a stark-naked Brienne of Tarth, wearing nothing but Oathkeeper slung casually around her hips.  
  
“I couldn’t find anything to wear that you would find aesthetically pleasing or would make me more attractive to you.”  
  
Jaime just looked at her, mouth agape, completely stunned.  
  
“Anything? Don’t leave me hanging here like this. Please say something.” she pleaded.  
  
“I…I’m trying to figure out if this is a dream or not.”  
  
“Are you saying you dream about me Ser Jaime?”  
  
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t.”  
  
“Well do you like it?” she asked anxiously.  
  
“I…I love it! Love the sword – nice touch.” Jaime commented, still completely awestruck.  
  
“Yes, I thought you might.” Was she flirting with him?  
  
“I’m sorry but can you just slap me just to make sure this isn’t another one of my dreams?”  
  
Brienne obliged happily. She gave him a hard slap across the cheek.  
  
“Ow!” Jaime looked rather shocked and stroked his red cheek “Seven Hells Brienne! That really hurt! I might change my mind now!”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“About why I came here tonight.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“Well. Just hear me out – this isn’t easy for me - I’ve been a sworn knight for most of my life, so I don’t really know about these things. In fact, I joined the Kingsguard precisely so I didn’t have to do these things.”  
  
Brienne moved closer to him on the bed and gave him her full attention now, listening intently. Her heart was racing.  
  
“I’m sorry…I was expecting you to be fully clothed when I did this…so this is a little distracting.” Jaime couldn’t concentrate. His mind was all over the place. Again, she had taken him completely by surprise.  
  
“I honestly didn’t know what to wear!” She laughed. “Plus, I thought we’d save time and frustration this time by bypassing the whole “getting undressed” part.”  
  
“I had no idea you felt this way about me…why did you never…you know...give me a sign that you liked me – in that way.” He felt like the stupidest Lannister again.  
  
“Are you seriously asking me that? Really?! After all the things you’ve said to me.” She felt a sudden anger rise inside of her. Her stance became more defensive putting both hands on her hips. “Shall I refresh your memory? Upon first seeing me you said – ‘Is that a woman?’ Followed by ‘Where did you find this beast?’ The next day ‘You’re much uglier in daylight.’ Hmm what else…’Has anyone ever told you you’re as boring as you are ugly?’ And oh yes – a particular favourite of mine – ‘Giant toe-headed plank.’ And to top it all ‘Maybe you’re a Lannister too – you’ve got the hair for it - but not the looks!’”  
  
“Yeah I know, I know. You know I didn’t truly mean those things. I wish I could take them all back. I’m sorry for ever hurting you. It was a defence mechanism. I was confused and afraid. I didn’t want to admit to myself that you meant anything to me because I was scared of rejection. But actions speak louder than words don’t you think? I lost my hand for you – my sword hand – that hand defined me – it WAS me, I lost my hand to preserve…this -” he pointed to the place between her legs “I turned around for you when nothing I wanted more was to get back home after having spent nearly two years of my life in captivity. I gave you my sword and had armour custom-made for you. Do you really think I would do all these things for someone who meant nothing to me?”  
  
“If you really felt that way then why did you never say anything? What kept you from me?”  
  
“Is this a jape? Me - the kingslayer - with the paragon of virtue?!” he scoffed. “Who would want me - a knight with no sword hand, a cripple? I’m a walking joke. A man without honour, an oathbreaker, a kingslayer who fucks his sister? I’m the worst person that’s ever lived. I’ve done things…things you don’t even know about that would make you turn your face away from me with disgust. You were right last night when you said I gave you those gifts because that is all I could give you. I could never give you myself as doing that would defile you. I knew I would never ever be able to even come close to your impossibly high moral standards, no matter how hard I tried. You are too good for me and deep down you know that that’s true.”  
  
“Shh” she put a finger on his mouth “Hush dear. I understand now.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “All this time, you have been with the worst – truly – the worst person in the world because you thought you were worthless, and you thought nobody else would want you, that you deserved no better because you weren’t good enough. But you _are_ good enough, you are! You’re good enough for me – and that’s what matters. You heard the words I spoke today – in front of the whole world – didn’t you? And I meant them. You saved my life by risking your own more than once and you have always behaved honourably towards me. There is no one on this earth I trust more than you. Because deep down you _are_ a true knight, the bravest of them all in fact, and a man of honour, fearless in battle and loyal to the bone. I have seen inside your soul – just glimpses of it I admit – but what I have seen is good and true.”  
  
She kissed him. They embraced and kissed passionately until Jaime pulled away.  
  
“What?” asked Brienne, confused.  
  
“Let’s just slow down for a moment.” This was going too fast for him.  
  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” Brienne panicked. “I knew it you wouldn’t want me! You think me ugly. You find me repulsive!” Her worst fears had been realised.  
  
“No, no, NO! That is not true, far from it. Just hear me out. Trust me I…I have fantasised about this moment at least a thousand times. I had seen your divine body before but…not all of it” – he glanced at nether regions – “some of it I could only dream about. Many times, I imagined what it looked like, what it smelt like, what it tasted like – “  
She grabbed his left hand and guided it to the hot and moist place between her legs “What it feels like?”  
  
‘Fuck!’ he thought, she was so wet! He felt his cock stir in anticipation and he grew hard just like it did all those years ago when they shared the bath together. It took everything in his power to resist the urge to smell and taste his fingers. He could no longer concentrate. What was this wench doing to him??  
“Lady Brienne!! Oh you are BAD! You are making this hard for me!”  
  
“I can see that!” she glanced at his bulging breeches and smirked. “’Anyway, I’m no lady!”  
  
“Oh but you are! You are MY lady whether you like it or not. I’m a Lord now by the way and a Lord needs a Lady…”  
  
“Is this the proposal part?” She was shocked at her boldness. It just slipped out.  
  
“Yes…I guess. What I meant to say earlier - before we started arguing – was, you are the only pure thing in my life and by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don’t wish to defile you and bring dishonour upon you and your house. I’ve fathered too many bastards already I don’t intend to father any more. I’m done with all that. This is the effect you are having on me. You make me want to do the right thing, to be a better person. I want to do this right – this one thing - for you and for me. Just for once in my life I want to do something right.”  
  
“Oh but I don’t want to wait. I want you now!” she was almost begging for it, it was too cute. But he had to remain steadfast here. This was a line he wasn’t willing to cross.  
“We can marry in the morning!” he insisted.  
  
“You know very well we could die tomorrow, and I don’t want to die a maiden.” That was a fair point.  
  
“Fine we will do it tonight, but we will find a sept first thing tomorrow promise?”  
  
“We’re in the North there are no septs here.” Brienne reminded him.  
  
“You’re right…goddammit I hate the North! But fine we’ll go to the heart tree – the old gods or the new – I’m easy when it comes to that stuff.”  
  
She giggled.  
  
“We’ll do it when the fighting’s done.” She suggested as a reasonable compromise.  
  
“The fighting’s never done!” She couldn’t argue with that.  
  
“Fine, when the war against the dead is over we will get married.”  
  
“Swear it!”  
  
“I swear”  
  
“Good. I know you keep your oaths.”  
  
“And you swear to me you will take me tonight?” she looked at him, hopefully.  
  
“Oh I don’t need to swear an oath to do that! Come here you stubborn wench!”  
  
He grabbed her, and they kissed passionately. She took off his golden hand and tenderly kissed his stump. She proceeded to taking off his shirt and took a moment to marvel at his god-like body. She wanted to kiss every scar and every bruise. The sword poked Jaime while he tried to lay her down.  
  
“Oh I suppose I better take this off now?” Brienne tried taking the holster off.  
  
“Oh Gods no leave it on! Definitely leave it on!!” Oathkeeper was part of them, part of their story.  
  
He laid her down on the soft furs on the bed and started kissing and caressing her all over. He wanted to explore every inch of her body with lips and his fingers, every freckle, every scar, every bruise, every tiny detail he had to be thoroughly explored. Her breasts were small but her nipples grew big and hard from him playing with them and sucking them. He traced the entire length of her body, like an explorer in virgin territory. Her marvelled at her endless legs and imagined them wrapped around his waist. Just the thought of that alone made him go crazy with lust. Yet his touch was so gentle it felt like little flitters all over Brienne’s body. It felt like hundreds of butterflies suddenly fluttering in her stomach. He eventually worked his way down to between her legs…she hoped what he saw, smelt and tasted was to his liking. She had tasted herself in the past when she played with herself during those lonely nights, so she knew the smell and taste of her cunt, which was, as she thought, pleasant enough. However, she did not know what she - or any other woman for that matter – looked like down there. He sensed her tensing up and reassured her “Relax my sweet” Jaime was excited he finally got to see and taste her sweet cunt and he was not disappointed. She tasted like honey. No, it must be what nectar tastes like, the food of the gods. And he drank it all up. Brienne felt a quick flicker of his tongue on her lower lips which took her by surprise. She felt his fingers exploring her cunt, going deeper than she ever had before and finding a spot there which gave her sensations entirely new to her. She could not help but let out a sigh of pleasure. He rubbed the spot hard, increasing pressure and speed with time. She tried to resist it and stay in control, but her body started taking over - she started to writhe under his touch and her legs felt like jelly. She completely let go and finally gave herself over to him, to pleasure, something she was not used to doing. Her moans and groans grew louder now, more guttural. While he was doing this with his skilled hand he licked and sucked on her bud which was throbbing and growing from the attention. She felt like she was flying now and thanked the gods her lover was such an experienced one, not a green and clumsy boy who didn’t know what he was doing. The waves of pleasure came more frequently now, and her breath grew shallow. Then – in a moment where her whole body spasmed – she felt like she was pierced by a thousand stars and let out a roar. She didn’t care who could hear. She knew they weren’t the only ones making love in the castle tonight. The impending doom had brought them all closer together, and nobody wanted to waste what could be their last night on this earth. She was shaking. Jaime finally emerged from between her legs, marvelling at her, drinking in the sight of her experiencing extasy. He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, as she tried to catch her breath. She pulled him close and they kissed passionately. She could taste her own juices on his tongue and mouth.  
  
“That was like…magic! How did you do this?” Her face had a glow he’d never seen before. She looked like an angel. She was his angel he realised. His guiding light.  
  
“I just wanted to make sure you get your pleasure before me. And for you to be completely ready for my cock. Do you still want me to do this?” he asked caringly.  
  
“Oh yes” She purred, still trying to catch her breath. She could think of nothing else now. She had had a taste and wanted more. “I long to feel you inside of me.” She helped him out of his breeches.  
  
“Your wish is my command my lady.” That was easier said than done. He was slightly nervous now. He hadn’t expected for tonight to go this well nor for it to go this far. He hadn’t expected much at all in fact as things never went anywhere with them normally. He’d grown too used to that. The many years of being just friends had lulled him into a false sense of security. What if he hurt her? What if he couldn’t perform? What if whatever he did to her she didn’t like or want? It dawned on him that she wasn’t the only virgin here tonight. He had only slept with one person all his life, that compared to most men of his age made him very inexperienced. He’d also never slept with a virgin before. The first time his sister had seduced him was not the first time for her that he was fairly certain of. No, the pressure weighing down on him was immense. Nevertheless, he did as he was told and guided his cock inside her wet cunt with his remaining hand and both moaned loudly. She was tight. So tight it almost hurt. Jaime hadn’t known tightness like this since before Cersei had Joffrey, which was many moons ago. Even though it shouldn’t it came as a complete surprise and took him off guard. ‘Holy shit!’ he thought ‘I won’t last long here.’ He was glad that he had decided to make her come with his tongue and fingers first before fucking her.  
  
Brienne tensed a little as she knew this was supposed to hurt. He entered her, ever so gently. There was indeed a flicker of pain and she winced.  
  
“Are you alright my love? We can stop if it hurts too much.” He was so caring, Brienne’s heart nearly melted.  
  
“Jaime, I am truly touched by your concern for me but please don’t be ridiculous – I have a higher pain threshold than you!”  
  
“Oh really?” He just showed her his stump and pointed: “Hand!”  
  
“Fair enough. Please proceed.”  
  
Jaime gave another gentle and careful push. And then after a short while another, slightly deeper and more forceful.  
  
“Are you alright my lady? Is this good for you? Shall I slow down, go faster or would you like me to maintain the same speed?” Jaime had no idea if what he was doing was right.  
  
Brienne burst out laughing. “Jaime, you are a nervous talker!”  
  
“I’m sorry I just want it to be right for you and I don’t want this to be a disappointment. I’ll shut up now!”  
  
“Oh Jaime you could never disappoint me! Just fuck me now please.” She could be an impatient little wench at times.  
  
He gladly obliged her command. She winced again in pain as he finally pushed past the delicate barrier, but the pain quickly subsided giving way to pleasures the scale of which she had never known. It was a whole new sensation. She loved the sensation of his thick girth filling and stretching her. There was just the right amount of friction between her cunt and his cock. It was almost painful but not quite. He moaned “I love you Brienne” over and over with each thrust. Much to his delight, she started to meet his thrusts with her own, digging her fingers into his muscular back and wrapping her endlessly long legs tightly around his waist, drawing him as close to her as possible, and allowing him to go even deeper. He loved fucking her precious cunt like this. They had both fiercely protected her maidenhood, he had paid for it by losing his hand. A fair price, he thought, retrospectively. The long wait had been worth it. Finally, after so many years apart, they were one now. He felt complete, and so did Brienne.  
  
Both moaned and grunted loudly in ecstasy. Jaime’s words were muffled now as he moaned sweet nothings into her neck. He was pumping faster and harder now, more animalistic, so she was wondering if he was nearing his peak. Then suddenly somehow the angle changed, and he started hitting that same spot again which he caressed with his fingers earlier, which made her legs go to jelly. It was intense. She was close to coming for a second time. Alas, he couldn’t control himself any longer and spilled his seed deep inside of her. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her.  
  
“I’m really, really sorry this was so short. I hope you can forgive me.”, he panted, “I normally last a lot longer I swear! My cock was just so excited to be inside you finally!”  
He noticed a tear running down her cheek. This seemed bad. “Oh, please tell me it wasn’t that bad! I don’t mean to make you cry!”  
  
“I’m just so happy.” He was relieved to hear they were tears of joy. She smiled and kissed him. They snuggled together and silently watched the fire. She was exhausted and felt a little sore and a little messy. And yet she was the happiest she ever felt her whole life. She counted her lucky stars and thanked her younger self for waiting until the right man came along to take her maidenhood. The one she loved and trusted the most. Even though she was tired, she wanted to do it again. She did not want to waste any more time as time was something they didn’t have. After a few more silent moments of watching the fire she plucked up the courage to ask: “Jaime – can we do it again do you think?”  
Jaime was exhausted, and surprised that she wasn’t. Then he remembered how much younger she was than him. “Sure, just give me a few more moments respite please. You’ve worn me out!” he said, still trying to catch his breath. She wanted to repay him for him pleasuring her earlier with his mouth…she knew a few tricks herself…and started kissing him all over, gradually working her way down to his cock. This took him by surprise and he let out a moan of pleasure. “Oh Gods Brienne!” He knew he had been on to something about her being a good kisser. He had guessed correctly, and her skills were second to none. He was growing hard again due to the expert attention she was giving him with her mouth and tongue. As he was getting close to peaking again, he pulled her off him and rolled on top of her, moving her thigh out of the way with his good hand and entered her, fucking her hard and fast this time. Once he felt her cunt spasm around his cock he allowed himself to come inside her.

Jaime kissed Brienne’s messed up hair as she lay in his arms. He was content. Contentment was something he had not known for so long that the feeling was almost alien to him. But something had been nagging away at him and he just had to ask.  
  
“Brienne”  
  
“Hmm?” sighed his beloved, who had almost dozed off already. The last round of fucking had obviously done the trick and finished her off for the night.  
  
“You know that thing you did earlier, with your mouth on my…”  
  
“Uh huh”  
  
“Well…seeing as you were a virgin…how did you…how did you know what to…who taught you?”  
  
She sat up and frowned. The question annoyed her.  
  
“Honestly, I may have been innocent but I’m not an idiot! I do know some things believe it or not!”  
  
“Sure, but how? Did Pod tell you about his adventures at Littlefinger’s establishment?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “No! Pod and I do not discuss his sexual escapades thank you very much.” She thought for a moment, then smirked. “Let’s see if you can work this one out yourself. Just think about it some more - who did I serve before Lady Catelyn? Hmm?! Can you remember who it was? I definitely told you - I remember the conversation like it was yesterday.”  
  
Jaime looked puzzled. It took him a while to figure out. “Oh!” his face fell, and he cringed at the realisation. He really was the stupidest Lannister. “Oh, I see…yes I can imagine that type of thing must have been -”  
  
“Impossible to escape yes.” She confirmed.  
  
He felt queasy now. ”Well – you certainly learned from the best!”  
  
He really, really wished he hadn’t asked and cursed himself for being such a nosey git. He kissed her good night, squeezed her tightly in his arms and wished the night would never end.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah lots of Jaime chapters I know! the girl can't help herself ;o)

Chapter 9 – Jaime  
  
But end the night it did. Sooner than he would have liked. It felt like he had only just fallen asleep (but it must have been at least 2 or 3 hours later) when he was awoken by war horns. The army of the dead had been spotted finally. But they needn’t have bothered with scouts. You could feel it in the air. It was cold, and it was foul. Like death itself had arrived. Jaime woke Brienne with a kiss. “Wake up my love. Time to kill the Night King” She had been fast asleep bless her and woke startled, not knowing where she was for a moment. They quickly got dressed, grabbed their swords and off they went. But all was not well. As soon as they had arrived in the courtyard a group of Unsullied got hold of Jaime and took him away. Brienne cried and screamed and fought them “Please – we need him for the fight. It is vital he takes part!” it was quite the scene. Everyone saw it – Varys, Tyrion and the others. Greyworm replied: “Queen Daenerys command Ser Jaime not fight in battle. Jaime not needed for battle. We have sword. You kill Night King with sword.” He took Jaime’s sword and handed it to Brienne. “You best fighter. You kill Night King with both swords as is plan.” She cried, “No you don’t understand. It has to be the two of us doing it.” She refused to let them go. Jaime asked her not to fight them “It’s alright. You go on, its no good both of us getting locked up. With you out there we have a chance” They took him away and locked him away. It turns out Winterfell did have a single cell down below in the bowels of the castle, one reserved for the occasional deserter from the Nights Watch.  
  
Jaime couldn’t believe he would sit out this battle. This final battle of their lives. He heard the commotion up above – like hooves – Dothraki he thought – loud like thunder, then quickly fading. Then dragons screeching. Jon must be riding Rhaegal he figured. Good. Unhorsing (or “undragoning” rather) the Night King from his lofty seat was crucial. It made him vulnerable. He was thinking of Brienne, alone out there with Bran in the Godswood. Bran was to be the bait as apparently, he was what the night king was after. He had finally time to digest what Bran had told him the day earlier. While he was waiting to see Brienne that afternoon he went to find Bran. He wanted to apologise sincerely for what he had done to him so many years ago, here in Winterfell. The boy was no longer a boy, Jaime wondered if he even was even still human. He was an all seeing being now – the Three-Eyed Raven he called it – who could see everything that had happened in the past and everything that was happening elsewhere right now. He was also a warg. Jaime wasn’t sure if the apology had actually registered with the boy. But he appreciated the fact that Bran had never told anyone about what had happened between them. But that wasn’t the only thing they talked about. Bran had told him something shocking about his sister. She was not Tywin’s daughter. She was the Mad King’s bastard! King Aerys had raped their mother on their wedding night. He didn’t know how Bran knew this but he confirmed that Jaime (and Tyrion for that matter) were Tywin’s children and that she wasn’t. Jaime did not know or understand the science behind this but apparently it was possible for twins to have different fathers. They both took after their mother in terms of their appearance, so they looked very similar and nobody ever thought to question anything. It was Tyrion’s parentage that had been brought into question once or twice, not least by his own father. He never thought to question his perfect twins’ paternity, although Jaime thought that deep down Tywin suspected something wasn’t right. Just as deep down he had known about Cersei and Jaime but chose to look away and live in denial about it. It certainly explained a few things in regards to Cersei. Her obsession with incest, purity of bloodlines and her morbid fascination with wildfire to name but a few things. She got very fired up after having killed someone or having exacted revenge on someone and always wanted to have sex immediately after, just like the Mad King loved to rape just after he had burned some poor soul. The last time they had slept together, after she had avenged Myrcella’s death by poisoning the sand snake girl, she practically raped him. Jaime no longer cared for Cersei so this information did not really affect him. In fact, he couldn’t care less. However, he knew it would not go down well with her. Cersei had always worshipped Tywin and so badly wanted to be him. Finding out she was not his true-born child would break her. Not that they’d ever see each other again. Either he would be executed right after the battle or he’d live and would never seek her out again. If anything, this information just repulsed him more and he found it ironic that yet another bastard was sat on the throne.  
  
It sounded like the battle raging above was getting fierce. Footsteps everywhere, screams, fire, sounds of death. He thought he even heard something that sounded like a dragon screaming in pain, and then a big thump like a dragon crashing to the ground. He hoped this was the undead dragon and not one of the others, as another one of her dragons dying would send the queen over the edge he was certain of it. If he ever had a chance to be alone with her without her guards he wold happily put her out of her misery just like he did with her father. He saw and recognized the signs, and so did Varys, as they had seen it all before. The paranoia, the impulsiveness, the irrational decisions…This battle was going to decide Daenerys Stormborn’s fate and the fate of them all.  
  
Many hours had passed it seemed, and he wondered how Brienne was getting on. He hoped she wasn’t alone in the Godswood (Bran aside) and that at least someone like the Hound or Arya was fighting the Walkers with her. He could smell more fire – but not dragon fire – and wondered if the red woman had finally arrived. Suddenly there was the sound of a key in the lock. The door swung open. His brother had come to his aid. Jaime jumped up.  
  
“Tyrion! Thank you for coming! How did you get the key?”  
  
“Sansa.” Tyrion answered. “She has all the keys to the castle. I managed to persuade her.”  
  
“You’ll be in trouble again with your queen.”  
  
“That’s just what Sansa said. I know but you are my brother and we need you out there. What is the life of a dwarf compared to the lives of all living men?” Tyrion mused.  
  
Jaime was touched, he loved his little brother dearly. He gave him a warm embrace. This could be the last time they’d ever see each other.  
  
“Come – we must go.” Tyrion hurried back into the crypts where the queen had sent him. Jaime ran as fast as he could to the Godswood. He was very worried it was going to be too late. The battle was raging. Chaos everywhere. The ground was littered with bodies. The smoke from the fires was so thick it was difficult to make out what was going on. Jon was fighting the undead dragon, which appeared to be badly injured but was still blowing blue flames everywhere, Dany also appeared to be injured and was unable to move, Jorah was fighting off the wights trying to protect her and one of the dragons – the green one they rode to Winterfell he thought – was dead. Things were not looking good. But he couldn’t stop for them – he had his own mission and that was in the Godswood. He had to find Bran and Brienne. Fighting his way through the carnage he finally arrived there. They were surrounded. It was a melee. He counted four of their fighters – Brienne, The Hound, Arya and Beric and about fifty of them. He saw the Red Woman trying to perform her fire magic as best as she could against what Jaime deduced must have been the Walkers but it was no use – they were immune to her fire. Bran was sat in the middle of it all oblivious, warging by the looks of it. Jaime was still trying to push his way through to them, past some of the Walkers, when he saw it. Brienne had fallen to the ground, lost her footing perhaps, and towering above her was what was undoubtedly the Night King. A tall, thin, fearsome to behold creature with horns. This was a nightmare scenario. He was too far away still, still about 25 feet to go, running as fast as he could. He was cursing the mad queen and her stupidity under his breath. It could have all been so simple. Then he heard a scream which froze the blood in his veins. It was Brienne. The Night King had stabbed her with his sword square in the chest. All was lost. It did look like Brienne had managed to pierce him with Oathkeeper – a fine hit right in the abdomen – before she lost all strength and was no more. Jaime had finally reached them, grabbed his own sword which he had spotted lying on the ground next to her only to shove it with all his might into the creature’s back. Then it all went dark. It was a like a shock wave and momentarily his hearing went too. He watched the Night King explode and shatter like glass, shards of ice crashing around his hand and his sword, which he had shoved in right up to the hilt, as did all the walkers around them. All the wights, whom the Night King had reanimated, as well as the undead dragon who had still been wreaking havoc up until that point, collapsed and finally died for good.  
  
Everyone who was left standing breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone except Jaime. His life was over. Brienne’s body lay lifeless, a crumpled heap on the floor. The wound in her chest was black, singed and unnatural looking. Had he had arrived just a few moments earlier she would still be alive. He held her body and started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. The Red Woman watched the scene. She was exhausted from the night’s efforts, and very weak. However, she would do this last thing before she left this world. There was enough strength left for that. “Ser Jaime - your deep love for each other – a love so strong that its power killed the Night King – has moved me. Ask the others to help you and bring her to the castle.” The Hound and Ser Davos who had arrived at the scene gave him a helping hand. They brought the body to their quarters. They all helped lifting the body up onto the bed. “Ser Jaime – help me take her armour off” the red woman commanded. They both very carefully removed the breastplate, shoulder pads, doublet and her small clothes. He winced at the sight of the wound just left of the centre of her chest. The Red Woman frowned while studying the wound. “She was not killed by normal means. This will be difficult.” She asked for water to clean the wound. Then she asked them all to step back. Jaime refused to move. “Please bring her back to me, please. I would give anything - ANYTHING - so I could spend even just one more day with her.”  
  
“Your words move me Ser Jaime. A love so pure and powerful should please the Lord of Light. Let us hope that he is merciful and hears us.”  
  
Melisandre began her chanting. Jaime ended up kneeling next to the bed, in silent prayer. He prayed to all gods at this point – the old, the new, the Lord of Light and even the Drowned God. The others watched in silence.  
  
It took a long time. After three unsuccessful attempts she turned away, deflated, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. “It’s no good. I’m sorry. It is too difficult. I am tired and need to rest now.” Jaime ran after her: “No you can’t give up now. You must try again you must save her! You must!” In that moment Brienne shot up from the bed, looking scared and disorientated and breathing heavily, like after waking from a nightmare. Arya was the first to notice, pointed and shouted “Look!” Everyone cheered.  
“Thank you Lady Melisandre you have made my brother a very happy man.” Tyrion turned to Davos “She’s all yours Ser Davos.” Davos hesitated. “You were going to execute the Lady Melisandre were you not?” Davos huffed and puffed – a little embarrassed as he could not bring himself to do it.  
  
“Oh Ser Davos. We both know deep down you are really very fond of me just admit it. The things you’ve seen me do…it bonds us together. But I will save you the trouble. Farewell.” the Red Woman left.  
  
Meanwhile Jaime and Brienne embraced and shared a long kiss. Tyrion gathered everyone up and ushered them out. “Let’s give them some privacy, shall we?” He and Sansa exchanged a knowing look.

 

Later after the dust of the battle had settled, Jaime went to find the Red Woman to thank her, but she was nowhere to be found. On the path outside of the gates he stumbled over her necklace. He looked around but there was no sign of her. ‘Must have disappeared into the dust’ he thought. He decided to keep the necklace as a memento, as he was quite fond of the Lord of Light now. Perhaps a red priest could perform their wedding now…’Do red priests do weddings?’ he wondered, as he walked back to the castle, the red dawn behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jon

Chapter 10 – Jon  
  
Jon went over the battle in his head over and over again pondering on how it could have been fought it better. It couldn’t. Dany argued at him, blaming him for not being there but he had been trapped by the undead dragon they had brought down together. Drogon fought valiantly against Viserion after Rhaegal and Jon crash landed. He had brought him down in the end but got injured in return and was unable to land softly. Dany had lost her grip on the beast momentarily and fell off, hurting her leg. Sam had treated the wound and it didn’t look too bad to Jon, but she would be unable to walk (or ride a dragon) for a few weeks which was a set back for their entire campaign. She was distraught. She made him swear.  
  
“Promise me Jon, if I die please take the Iron Throne for me and in my name.”  
  
“I promise” he declared solemnly.  
  
“Swear it! Swear it on your life!”  
  
“I swear on my life I will take the iron throne for you if you die. But Dany you won’t die from this. It is only a cut.” He tried to console her.  
  
“Are you mocking me? My late husband, a man a lot braver and fiercer in battle than you will ever be, died of a wound smaller than this.”  
  
She was not thinking clearly. She was beside herself with grief over Rhaegal and Jorah, who died protecting her. She had lost yet another one of her children and her best friend. It was not surprising she was lashing out. Jon also scolded himself for choosing the worst moment possible to tell her about his secret. He told her just before the battle. He felt she deserved to know the truth before either of them died. She made him swear not to tell anyone else, which he did. The trouble was - he had already told his family. Bran knew anyway, so it was just Arya and Sansa. He loved Dany dearly, but he loved his family more. She did not understand as she had never had a proper family. Even though only cousins by blood, they had grown up together as brother and sisters. Arya just shrugged. Titles, kings and queens and such were not things that interested Arya. She just said, “That explains why you can ride a dragon then!” and “You’ll always be my brother. Nothing will change that.” Sansa took the information in silently. He made them swear not to tell anyone else.  
  
He and the queen were close yes, but he felt that with everything that happened, everything that went wrong she was slipping further and further away from him. To the point where he did not recognise her anymore. He was furious when he found out that she had commanded her guard to lock up Ser Jaime just before the battle started. Luckily his brother had the sense to free him in time, so the Night King could be destroyed, otherwise none of them would be here now. Dany still obsessed over them. She had eased off on Ser Jaime a bit, seeing as he was the one that helped destroy the Night King, but she obsessed over Tyrion. “He betrayed me once again. We have to have this trial. As soon as I’m better we will organise it.” She confronted him about having disobeyed yet another order by going against her will and freeing his brother. Tyrion was quick to point out that she had previously released him from her service and therefore did not have to follow her orders. She then lost it again in front of everyone and screamed: “I AM THE QUEEN! EVERYONE obeys me!” Tyrion replied, “A wise man once said, ‘Any man who says ‘I am King’ is no true king’ I believe that principle also applies to queens.” It was bold. So bold that Dany did not know what to say in return. Tyrion was playing a dangerous game and he saw Varys and Tyrion exchange looks. Varys was now her Hand, but he kept his distance.  
  
Each day she grew more estranged and started to withdraw from the world. They had stopped sharing a bed and she requested to have her own quarters. She refused to eat and grew weaker each day. The time they did spend together all she could talk about was setting Kings Landing on fire and burning anyone that would not bend the knee on the way there. She talked about setting fire to Riverrun as that was still a Lannister stronghold. All this hurt Jon as that was not the person he had fallen in love with and this was not why they defeated the Night King, just to destroy Westeros anyway. He hoped this was a passing fever and that she would get better soon.  
  
But she wasn’t getting better. Her health deteriorated as she continued to refuse any food. One cold morning one of her servants found her dead in her bed. She looked so peaceful. Jon took her lifeless body in his arms and wept. She was just skin and bones. She’d grown so weak. As to the cause of death, Varys suggested it was the wound on her leg that just didn’t heal as she didn’t have the strength to recover from it. Jon thought that was odd as the wound itself looked like it was healing just fine. He asked Sam to confirm. Sam, who had examined her, hesitated at first but then agreed with Varys. Jon had to accept this was the cause of death and scolded himself for dismissing her worries over the wound. It was decided to neither bury the body nor burn it – Drogon, who by now had fully recovered from his battle wounds, would take it to her ancestral home in Dragonstone and would lay her to rest there. Jon cried when he saw the dragon take flight one last time with his mother. His heart was broken, and he swore to himself never to love again. It was just too painful. With a heavy heart he began making plans for the battle of Kings Landing. It was her dying wish after all and he would keep his oath to her.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jaime

Chapter 11 – Jaime  
  
Jaime tossed and turned all night. It was the most restless night he had had for a long time. Him and Brienne had been living together happily for weeks on end – he had moved in with her in her quarters at Winterfell – and he was looking forward to starting a new life with her soon. However, with the dragon queen’s death everything had changed. Who would kill Cersei now? He came to the realisation a while back – shortly after the battle – that him and Brienne would never find peace as long as Cersei was still alive and well in Westeros. He knew his sister too well for that. She would not rest until she had destroyed them both. And he did not want a life of exile, them constantly being on the run from her, living in her shadow. He would have no peace. Her destruction was his salvation. He had had no reason worry so far as the Dragon Queen was properly mad and would finish Cersei off with her dragon no problem, however now that she was dead the game had changed. Apparently, Jon Snow had taken it upon himself to take the city and the throne in her name. Now he did not doubt Jon’s abilities on the battlefield and as a leader of men, however he was no match for Cersei’s cunning. Not only did Jon not play the game, he didn’t understand the game, the boy didn’t even know there was a game. He was like his father – too honest and trusting to ever survive in Kings Landing. She would have him for breakfast. He was not the type to stab a helpless woman in the stomach, certainly not a pregnant woman, or have someone else do that for him. No, it took a certain type of person to be capable of doing that. Jon Snow was not that type. He was the opposite. Jon always does the right thing. The trouble is in this world the right thing is sometimes the wrong thing. He would have mercy. Cersei didn’t deserve mercy. No, he only trusted one person to be able to perform that task – himself. He had already slayed two kings – a queen would be no problem for him.  
  
But how? I would have to be a covert mission. He would have to go by himself as to not draw too much attention. Best not to tell anyone about this as Cersei had her spies everywhere. Nobody must know. How would he explain this to Brienne? There was no way she was coming with him. That was not even up for discussion. He did not like her in Kings Landing or anywhere near Cersei, never had done. That was the real reason he gave her the sword and the armour and sent her on her quest to find Sansa – to get her away from Kings Landing and away from the clutches of his evil sister. Brienne was a great fighter, the best as a matter of fact, but if Cersei wanted someone dead they’d end up dead. She always got what she wanted, always found a way. No, he had to go by himself. Brienne wouldn’t let him of course. And even if he asked her not to go with him she would follow him. He sighed. Could he just sneak out? Like a thief in the night? Again, she would just go after him. She had a habit of finding people who didn’t wish to be found. It was too dangerous. No, he had to do something far worse to ensure that did not happen.  
  
He softly got out of bed, gathered all his belongings, which wasn’t much as he was planning on travelling light. When he was ready he sat and watched her sleep for a minute or two. They had had sex one last time earlier that night and he really gave it to her, so she was fast asleep. He listened to her breathing and watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically. It destroyed him to think that – if things went badly - they might never see each other again. This was going to be brutal. He made some noise, so she would wake. She stirred. She woke and instinctively stretched out her hand to his side of the bed to check if he was there. He was not. She sat up frightened. Once her eyes had adjusted she saw him standing there in the shadows. “What is it my love? Is something wrong?”  
  
“I have to leave. Goodbye Brienne.” he took his sword and walked out. She quickly put on her dressing gown and ran after him.  
  
“Go where?? Not at this hour surely?! Speak to me! What in the seven hells is going on?!”  
  
“I’m going back to Cersei” he said stoically.  
  
Her heart sank. She literally just died inside.  
  
“You think I’m a good man. I’m not. I have done terrible things...things you don’t even know about. All because of her. I cannot stay here and pretend to be someone I’m not. I’m sorry I ever dragged you into this. I’m sorry that you ever met me. You’re a decent person and don’t deserve this.” Jaime looked up as he felt something on his face. It had started to rain.  
  
She was crying. His words rang so false, so flat and hollow. It was like as if it were rehearsed. “Please, please, please don’t do this Jaime! You don’t have to die with her you are a good man. I know this, and I know you know this too!” she pleaded.  
  
This was killing him. This was a hundred times harder than he thought it was going to be. He couldn’t look her in the eye. “Brienne don’t debase yourself. You are making a spectacle of yourself. You can’t save me. I know you tried, and I appreciate everything you have done for me, but this isn’t working. Its no use. It’s not me.” The rain was hitting them hard now, cold icy rain, huge drops rolling down their faces, making it look like they were both crying.  
  
He sounded like an imposter, a different Jaime, not _her_ Jaime. She wanted _her_ Jaime back. The one that had jumped into a bear pit for her. She grabbed his face with both her hands. He’d forgotten how strong she was.  
  
“Look at me! LOOK AT ME!” she commanded.  
  
He couldn’t. It was impossible for him to lie to her while looking her in the eyes.  
  
“Listen to me. You belong here with me do you understand? She is evil she is your poison. Your downfall. Your doom. You will die if you go back to her do you understand? You are going to your death and I’m not going to let that happen. You belong here with me now not her.”  
  
Jaime took her right hand with his and stroked it. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything will be fine, but he couldn’t. This was soul-destroying, and for a moment he was having second thoughts on his plan. It was raining so hard now it was as if the gods themselves tried to stop him from leaving. But no – he had to stay strong now and stick to it. It was the only way.  
  
“I don’t belong here. I hate it here. You are a good woman - far too good for someone like me. I would only drag you down with me and I don’t want that. I release you – you are free to live your life now. A life without people whispering behind your back “look she’s with the kingslayer”  
  
“But darling you know I don’t care what they say behind my back. It does not matter! All that matters is us and our love for one another.”  
  
She was still clinging on to him. He pushed her hands away from his face. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to say this next line, but he had to. There was no other way. He had to break her heart.  
  
“But I don’t love you anymore.” He said with sad and dead eyes.  
  
Having said those words made him feel physically sick. He was disgusted with himself, felt like a scumbag. He could no longer bear it and walked away, got on his horse and rode into the night.  
  
Brienne’s legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sandor

Chapter 12 - Sandor  
  
Jon Snow had gone South with his own army, the left over Unsullied and Dothraki to take the Iron throne in the dead dragon girl’s name. He had sworn it or something to that effect. Tyrion and Sansa set off a few days after along with Arya and Sandor. Tyrion and Sansa went in case they needed to treaty with Cersei, a situation like that would most likely arise as Cersei always had a trick or two up her sleeve. Varys travelled with them also. Sandor and Arya had their own mission. He had unfinished business with his brother and she had one name remaining on her list. The boy Gendry wanted to come along too but was an expert level secret mission for professionals only. Not boys who are still green behind the ears. He was probably hoping for some on-the-road shenanigans with Arya. That wasn’t gonna happen. Not on the Hound’s watch. Not ever. So, he stayed behind with Brienne and the others. They rode together like this until they had to part ways, just where the Riverlands met the Crownlands. Sansa and Tyrion had to coordinate their mission with Jon, so they planned to meet up with him at one of the camps near Rosby, just outside of Kings Landing. Sandor and Arya would continue onwards – should their mission be successful the rest of the problems would be solved. Should they fail Jon would have to go in and finish the job. They said their goodbyes and Tyrion noticed Sansa was a little sad and forlorn when she said goodbye to the Hound. Sandor noticed that he noticed. Nothing escapes the little fucker. He’s too smart for his own good. The Hound watched them ride off, Sansa’s copper hair blowing in the gentle summer breeze. He watched them until they disappeared behind the trees. He hoped he would see her again, but it was not a given. Still - the task at hand was hard but it was not insurmountable. 

Now that the talkative ones had left, they were riding on in silence. He liked it that way. Arya wasn’t much of a talker either. He had taught her well. She was lost in her thoughts, he was lost in his. Sansa had told him about what the kingslayer had done to Brienne of Tarth. As much as he would mock and scoff at her openly, deep down he did feel an affection for her, a kinship in some way. Both were outcasts, shunned and misunderstood by many due to their repulsive appearance, loners who were hard on the outside and soft on the inside, and mean fucking fighters. He respected her. She was a kindred spirit in a way and he had something vaguely resembling brotherly feelings toward her. Fighting each other over Arya and fighting side by side against the dead in the Godswood had bonded them somehow. Hence the pain the kingslayer had inflicted on her was felt by him. It stung. She may be ugly, but she sure as hell did not deserve no such treatment. As much as she liked to deny it she was still a highborn lady, sole heir to a noble and ancient house of the seven kingdoms, not some tavern wench you hump and dump. Worst of all, a maiden, a virgin. It was a precious and well-guarded gift she had given the kingslayer only for him to throw it all away. Anger bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. What he would have given to have been the one to take Sansa’s maidenhood. But that would have to have been taken by force which is not right. No what the kingslayer did was unforgivable. He had defiled and desecrated something pure. She was virtue personified, if she were a man she would be a knight, perhaps even the finest one in the seven kingdoms (admittedly most of them were cunts so the bar had been set low) But he was her weakness. The Hound knew what that meant. We all had one – Sansa was his. The lion saw that weakness, spotted its prey and went in for the kill. He had waited patiently, stalked her for years, played with his prey, only to pounce at the opportune moment, ripped out her throat and left her for dead. Sansa said she had been inconsolable and cried for three days. They had been a couple even if it was just for a month or so. They were trying to hide it as best as they could – very much like him and Sansa – who’s chambers he visited every night. Actually, come to think of it they weren’t even trying to hide it as he had moved in with her. Living almost like husband and wife. Either way - they were fucking he was sure of it. A girl reacting like that only happens when you fuck her. He had hoped that the kingslayer would have at least made her cum a few times before doing the dirty on her. The queen seemed the demanding, needy and high maintenance type who was not easily pleased. She had opened her legs to many men and could have any man she wanted, yet she kept on going back to her brother. So, he must have his uses in that department. Brienne finally getting some was a small consolation but at what cost? She was defiled, besmudged, used. It was behaviour completely unworthy of a so-called knight of the seven kingdoms. Sandor didn’t really know or care much about knight stuff but even he knew this was not right. What if she was with child? For her sake he hoped she had been drinking moon tea, the way Sansa did. He could not bear the thought of yet another blonde and blue-eyed Lannister bastard coming into this world. So, who was the dog now? Except a dog had more loyalty. No the kingslayer was more like snake or a dirty rat or any one of the lower life forms. Sandor chuckled at the idea of a rat being on the Lannister coat of arms. Would be more appropriate. He had always hated that Lannister cunt, in fact he had always hated all Lannister cunts except the imp. Joffrey was the worst. Not being there to watch that entitled evil little bastard cunt snuff it had been one of his few regrets in life. He was slightly disappointed when Sansa told him that it wasn’t actually the imp who had killed him. But that whole family…arrogant, pompous twats the lot of them. They thought money and status bought them everything. Well – it _did_ buy them everything. House Clegane was one of the lesser houses, loyal bannermen to the mighty house Lannister, and always looked down upon by those cunts from the Rock. But their days were numbered. The older generation had been wiped out, and so had the younger. Only the three siblings from the middle generation were left now, and two of them would be dealt with soon enough. Fucking with Brienne of Tarth was fucking with his girl. And that meant fucking with him. He decided there and then that when they crossed paths next – which was gonna happen as sure as night follows day – he would bury his axe in the kingslayer’s head. Perhaps this would restore at least some of her honour. Arya would take care of his evil twin, he of his own cursed brother and this would mean that by the time they were done there’d be virtually no cunts left in the Red Keep. 

The Midday sun had been beating down on them without mercy, so they stopped off at an inn for some ale and to water the horses. The night before they had stayed at the Inn at the Crossroads. A fat boy called Hot Pie was there and him and Arya reminisced about old times. Sandor quickly realised that the boy was soft in the head however he gave them free food and ale, so Sandor didn’t mind him. The Hound sat and listened, silently, secretly proud of Arya and how far she had come since he first took her, shortly after they both had escaped the clutches of the Brotherhood. She was still alive which was her biggest achievement. If the battle against his brother goes badly he was happy at least that he had spent his last few hours of his life with her. She was like a daughter to him. He was under no illusion that he would ever have a real family as such, but what he had was pretty damn close.


	13. Chapter 13 - Arya

Chapter 13 – Arya  
  
They’d been riding for an eternity it seemed. It felt good to be with the Hound again. It felt right. Arya was glad he had survived her leaving him for dead. She regretted doing that now, but she had been angry with him at the time. He had been on her list for killing the butcher’s boy! Slowly and steadily she had been working through her list over the years. One of her biggest regrets was that she did not get to kill Joffrey. That must have been a sight to behold. Sansa had told her it was actually the Lady Olenna and Littlefinger who were behind it. That did not surprise Arya. Very little happened in the seven kingdoms without either Littlefinger or Varys having had a hand in it. But this last name…. nobody was going to take that one away from her, no one. She was hers to strike off. The queen was cold and cruel. And a killer. A killer of the worst kind. One that smiles as they kill. She was a killer with a pretty face wearing pretty dresses, but she was a killer nevertheless. She wondered how many people Cersei had on her conscience. Tenfold more than Arya had that was for sure. No, it would be no great loss, and nobody would mourn her passing. The seven kingdoms deserved better than the Lannisters. They had suffered for too long under their rule. Jon did not want the throne but Ayra thought he would make a great king. Still – it was his decision. She thought of her own life and her own tough decisions she had had to make recently. Gendry had proposed to her – he was a sweet boy – no longer a bastard (not that she cared about that) but a Lord apparently. Arya did not fancy being a lady – that was her sister’s domain – she was a free spirit who went with the flow and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn’t want anything tying her down and holding her back. She had hoped he would understand. He took it well enough, but she knew he was hurting inside. She cringed slightly at the thought of leaving him behind with Brienne – both of them heartbroken. Perhaps they could console each other.  
  
She could see the rooftops of the city in the distance. It was a hot day and they had had to water horses every hour. Sweat was dripping from the Hound’s brow. He hated the heat and it made him miserable. It didn’t bother her too much. He was like a father to her in many ways. Certainly, one of the men in her life that had shaped her. Her own dead father Ned Stark, Sirio Forel, Yoren, The Hound and Jaqen H'ghar. All of them taught her something about life and how to survive in this world. She realised how lucky she had been. Her sister had not been so lucky. They had never been close, but it hurt her that she had to endure so much. She had suffered a lot for the North and she was proud of her for standing up to the late Dragon Queen, something her lovesick brother – no not brother – he was her cousin now – had never managed to do. She had accepted that Jon was not Ned’s Starks son by blood, but he would always be her brother and he would always be a Stark to her. To her – he was all Stark and no Targ. That side of him did not seem to come through at all. But then – Rhaegar had been a gentle man, not one of the mad ones, so perhaps somewhere there was a lot of him in there. Lyanna was the wild one. So much death and destruction had followed in their wake – all because she did not love Robert. That appeared to be the lot of the Baratheon men – falling in love with Stark girls who could not give them what they wanted. Arya decided to not ever fall in love again as to her it seemed it only ever ended in tears and caused a lot of grief. Her own dead parents were the only happy love story she could think of.  
  
She could now clearly make out their final destination - the Red Keep - in the distance, imposing and towering above it all. Memories started flooding back. Painful memories. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to come to terms with her past and go back to the place where it all began, where her father had been murdered? The closer they got the clearer it became that the city was preparing for war. The bells were ringing, and everyone hurried inside the city to find shelter somewhere. Jon’s attack was imminent. Arya had a good feeling about this one – the city was going to fall. They had the defeated the army of the dead – a few mercenaries, glorified pirates and the left-over Lannister soldiers were not going to be a problem after that. This was great news for Jon but not so great news for her and the Hound as they had to get inside quick before they shut the gates for good. They weren’t going to make it she realised. The horses were too tired and too slow. There was still about half a mile to go. This last stretch they had to go by foot. It was better to walk inside the city anyway as the horses would draw too much attention in these circumstances. They jumped down from their horses and ran.  
  
Crowds had gathered around the city gates and they had a hard time getting through. Sandor cursed himself for being so tall – he could be easily recognised there. They had to act quickly. Luckily there was too much chaos around them for the city guard to even notice them. Arya had only just managed to slip through as the gates were shut behind them. Soon after she heard soldiers marching the other side of the wall. Must have been the golden company. Lannister soldiers were starting formations on this side of the wall too. It was still really crowded, and they had a hard time doing so. People were brutally shoved aside and some got knocked to the ground. It was lucky they hadn’t gone on horseback – there was no room. The Red Keep was still about four miles off from where they were so this was going to take them quite some time. She looked for the imposing towers of the sept of Baelor but that was no more. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hands and pulled her away. Arya saw a filthy, disgusting-looking man saying to her: “Come girl, come with me. I will take you somewhere safe” Arya tried to free herself, but his grip was like a vice. If she could just get one hand free she could get to Needle but it was no use. She dug her heels in, but he was too strong, and he pulled her with him. She was about to scream when suddenly there was a crunching sound and the firm grip instantly loosened. Blood trickled down his face. The Hound’s axe was momentarily buried in his head and had cracked open his skull like an egg. “Careful girl” he said. Arya nodded in appreciation and rubbed her sore wrists.  
  
They had fought their way about two miles deeper into city when Arya felt a rumble under her feet. It was faint, but it was definitely there. And got closer, and the ground started to vibrate. It felt almost like an earthquake. ‘Must be the Dothraki’ she thought. More bells rang, and now proper panic ensued. The city was under attack. Sellers started packing up their market stalls, people took in their pets from the streets and shutters were closing everywhere. People were falling about themselves to get home. Others, presumably those without fixed abodes, were headed towards the Red Keep, hoping to find shelter there. Arya thought it was unlike Cersei to protect her people in such a way but then she realised she was probably going to use them as human shields in case of a dragon attack. They had almost reached their target when it became clear they were unable to go any further. They had shut the gates of the castle so many people were just stuck – could go neither forward or back. Luckily Sandor and Ayra did not plan on using the front door anyway – as both knew of another way in.  
  
Arya recalled her first finding the place when she was chasing the kitten, the scrawny black tom with the one ear. She was very fond of that cat. Did she catch him in the end? She could not even remember. All she remembered was the dark cavern she ended up in with the dragon skulls, where she overheard Varys and the fat man conspiring together. She was so scared then, scared of the darkness most of all. Now she was quite fond of the dark. The waif had taught her well. She and the Hound crept all around the side of the castle until they got to a small cave by the water. It was just big enough for them to slip in. The Hound had to duck. There they were. They had made it. This was the easy part. Now came the hard part. The Hound had figured out that the key to the Mountain was Qyburn. The Hand of the queen/non-maester/ mad scientist/ whatever he was had brought the Mountain back from the edge of death by unnatural means. He was a sort of undead. The Hound said he was a shade of purple now! Whatever he was now, Qyburn was the one who made him and was the key to breaking him. They couldn’t believe their luck when they found him alone in his workshop in the dungeons. There were some muffled screams that could be heard from nearby – the black cells no doubt. Arya’s stomach turned as she was reminded how her father was imprisoned there in his last days and nobody could help him. He must have felt terribly alone. Arya’s eyes welled up with tears. She had not expected for this journey to be emotional. Perhaps this was a mistake. The Hound looked at her concerned.  
  
“Are you alright girl? You don’t have to carry on with this if you don’t want to. I can take him on myself.”  
  
No this was too dangerous. They needed Qyburn and they needed his face to move around the castle with ease and find the Mountain. She wiped the tear from her eye.  
  
“I’m fine. Let’s go.”  
  
Arya pulled out her dagger, crept up from behind and held it to Qyburn’s throat.  
  
“Where is the Mountain?”  
  
Qyburn dropped whatever he had been working on. Some instrument of torture no doubt.  
  
“He is upstairs of course, protecting the queen.”  
  
“Upstairs where?” the more information they had the better.  
  
“Well in the throne room of course” This was not ideal. That meant there would be at least 50 guards around. Arya had hoped to find them somewhere more enclosed like the queen’s private chambers.  
  
“Is there anything I can do for you young girl? Money or food perhaps? Are you in trouble of some kind? I can speak to the queen.”  
  
The Hound stepped out form the shadows.  
  
“All we want is the Mountain. How do we kill him?”  
  
Qyburn frowned and shook his head. “He cannot be killed. He is already dead.”  
  
The Hound rolled his eyes. “Yes, we know that. You know exactly what I mean you clever twat. How do we DESTROY him?”  
  
The non-maester hesitated and thought for a moment. “Well I would imagine a beheading or fire would do it.” This sounded too simple.  
  
“Don’t lie to me old man. There has to be more – what is the key to killing him? Speak the truth or my friend here will end you right here right now!”  
  
“It really is the truth. There is no other way.” Arya looked at him and studied him for a minute. The Game of Faces had taught her how to spot lies a mile off. He appeared to be telling the truth. “Thank you for this information. You have been most helpful. You are released from your service now.” And slashed his throat. She took off his face and put it on as well as his robes.  
  
“How do I look?” she asked the Hound. He was quite perplexed. He never really believed in magic so seeing it with his own eyes like this was something else. ‘This sure beat a fucking magic show down in flee bottom.’ He nodded “Yup. You look and sound like Qyburn”  
  
“Aright good. I will go and find him and bring him back. You wait here, its best if you’re not discovered. If we can kill him cleanly maybe you can wear his armour and come back up with me.” Off she went. She’d forgotten what a maze the Red Keep was. Thousands of stairs and little corridors she used to get lost in. But she remembered it all. She had quickly made her way up to the throne room. It was somehow smaller than she had remembered, less imposing, less grand. She counted two score queensguards standing either side of her. Her eyes wandered to the far end. There she was. On the throne. Her hair was short now. It didn’t suit her. Next to her on the left stood the hugest man she had ever seen. “only” chopping his head off did not seem so easy all over sudden.  
  
“Qyburn where on earth have you been all this time? How goes the battle?” Cersei asked anxiously.  
  
This was tricky. Arya just wanted to grab the Mountain and get out, not get entangled in endless discussions which may blow their cover.  
  
“The battle goes well your Grace. Our soldiers are fighting bravely against the invaders.”  
  
Cersei was not impressed. Arya cringed.  
  
“What sort of a war report is that? Last time I heard the Golden Company had turned tail and the rebels had breached the city walls how is that good?! Go and get more details please. And where are my pyromancers? Are they all in position ready for my orders?” she asked anxiously.  
  
“Oh yes all in position your Grace. Everything is just as we had discussed. May I borrow Ser Gregor for a moment please?” Arya pushed.  
  
Cersei frowned. “What? Now?! Seems a bad time! My treasonous brother’s delegation will be here momentarily. Please don’t be too long!”  
  
“Certainly, your Grace” Arya looked at the Mountain. ‘How do you command it?’ She wondered. Something she forgot to ask Qyburn. But she needn’t have worried. The creature seemed to understand what was asked of him and followed her.  
  
They got back to Qyburn’s lair. Arya motioned the creature to sit down. Then she removed his helmet and mask. She startled at his undead face – it was worse than she had imagined. He was more terrifying than some of the wights she had fought at the battle. The Hound came from behind and tied him tightly to the chair. He started struggling against it.  
  
“Now brother here we are.” The Mountain’s eyes widened. “You recognise me? Good. You’ve always known who’s coming for you, haven't you? Now I’m not a man of many words so I’ll make this short.”  
  
The creature carried on struggling and looked angry. It was as if it wanted to speak but couldn’t.  
  
“Oh yes I forgot you can’t talk. Did Qyburn cut your vocal chords? Clever man that Qyburn.”  
  
Arya took off Qyburn’s face. The Mountain looked surprised and confused.  
  
“Not clever enough though. He’s dead now so he can’t help you and keep you alive anymore. But don’t worry you’ll soon join him.”  
  
The Hound paced around the room. He was getting slightly agitated now, emotional perhaps even.  
  
“Do you think I’d forget the torture you put me though? Every day I think about it. Every damned, miserable day of my life. I’m a dog yes but if you beat a dog too many times it will eventually turn on you and bite back. There aren’t many beings in this world that are truly evil, but you are one of them and always have been. Does that ever occur to you? Probably not now that you are no longer human but did you ever in the past? Did you enjoy torturing innocent people Harrenhall? Burning down crops and wiping out whole villages? Raping and murdering Elia Martell and butchering her infants? How do you live with yourself??! Not very well I suspect. No, I can see the pain in your eyes brother I really can. So, let’s put you out of your misery. See you in the seven hells!”  
  
Just at this point the Mountain had struggled free but the Hound grabbed his axe which he had sharpened while waiting for them and took his brother’s head clean off. If it had been a healthy, fully sentient human, it would not have felt the pain it was that quick. Sandor thought it was ironic that his inhumane bastard of a brother should receive such a humane death. It was a release for him he was certain of it. The unnatural existence he had led after getting poisoned by the Red Viper must have been a torturous and a miserable one. So, it was catharsis for both of them. He expected to see the usual carnage but instead of blood spilling everywhere he just crumpled to dust.  
  
“One down.” Arya looked at the Hound, trying to make out if he was happy or not. It was difficult to tell with him. He never seemed to let on any emotions he felt, other than anger. Maybe he only ever felt anger? She gave him a moment longer to digest what had just happened. He was his brother after all. He silently stared at the dust for a while. Then nodded. “One down.”  
  
They put the Mountain’s armour on Sandor and stuffed some of the sheets and rags they found hanging and lying about the room inside it as to fill it out and make him look a bit more like the Mountain. Arya wished she’d taught the Hound the art of taking faces, but they made do with what they had. Even if Cersei did notice – there’s not much she could do now with her two minions gone. Arya marvelled at the Hound/ Mountain hybrid they had concocted and giggled. Sandor tugged at the armour and straightened his helmet, still trying to get comfortable in this contraption.  
  
She put her Qyburn face back on. “And now for the fun part. Ready?” He nodded. She had been looking forward to this.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jon

Chapter 14 – Jon  
  
Jon’s troops were lined up on the hills just outside of Kings Landing. It was a beautiful sunny day. A perfect day for war. It was as if the Gods were willing him on to fulfil his oath. It seemed as if Winter never came here. Down South was a different world to him. He had only visited once for the meeting at the Dragon Pit. It was not for him. He couldn’t stand the heat he liked the cold. He might as well just get on with this battle as the sooner they beat them the sooner he could return home. He had to leave Ghost behind which broke his heart. The south was no place for a direwolf. Speaking of pets, he hadn’t seen Drogon since he had taken Dany to Dragonstone - he would have been really useful today. If just dealing with Euron’s fleet. Jon was going to concentrate his efforts on the Golden Company first and then the Lannister troops inside the city. Most of the other houses had sided with the North so in terms of numbers it was fairly even.  
  
First the Dothraki charged the Golden Company. Some of them actually ran and the rest were no match for the Dothraki in the open field. They just ran them down. Jon was surprised how smoothly this went. They had trouble breaking through the walls of the city gates though. They had brought a few siege machines, but the walls appeared to be impenetrable. Varys had foreseen this would happen and had organised some wildfire for them. They eventually managed to blow the gates and his troops and the Unsullied stormed the city. The Lannister troops fought much harder for their queen than the bought troops who had mostly turned tail at the sight of the Dothraki. Must have been some bad experiences from campaigns over in Essos he thought. ‘That was certainly money well spent Cersei’ he thought and laughed. You can’t buy loyalty. Those Lannisters think they are so smart but some things you cannot buy. It was a lesson Cersei had yet to learn. The battle on the streets was bloody. There were still many civilians about and some were being used as human shields. Jon and his men fought valiantly but Greyworm fought most valiantly of all! He really was bravest. He had loved his queen and would have done anything for her. It’s a shame she was not here to see this. They were about to take the city.  
  
However, he spoke too soon. A messenger from the Red Keep arrived and handed him a scroll, it had the royal seal on it. Cersei’s no doubt. He didn’t even read it but gave it straight to Varys. Cersei’s mind games were his department. That’s why he was here. Jon had no time for this. Varys skimmed the lines quickly “She’s asking us to stand down and pull out or she will blow the whole city up with wildfire.” Jon asked if this was a bluff. These games were alien to him.  
  
“I’m afraid this one is not a bluff. It’s very, very real. The Mad King had wildfire stacked all over the city – even under the Red Keep. And I don’t think they were ever removed.”  
  
Jon sighed. This was very sobering. He was not going to be responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people. It was frustrating – they’d gotten so close. “I suppose we have to stand down then?” he said, defeated.  
  
Tyrion had other ideas. “No no no. This is where I come in. Let me, Varys and Sansa treat with the queen. I would suggest you carry on fighting for now. I will distract her. Once you have taken the castle there is not much she can do.” Jon agreed. Sansa, Tyrion and Varys along with a few of the Unsullied who escorted them, went off to the castle as official envoys to treat with the queen. Tyrion knew Cersei loved playing games with him and she was sure she would let them enter. She wasn’t one to miss out on an opportunity to publicly humiliate her brother.  
  
Jon and his men carried on fighting their way through the city. The battle got harder as time went on; it appeared the closer you got to the Red Keep the more zealous the Lannister soldiers were. He had to admire their fervour. He was also conscious that they had reinforcements waiting on Euron’s ships. His men were good, but they could not take them on as well. There were too many and his soldiers were getting tired. Suddenly the sky darkened, as if something had blotted out the sun. Jon looked up instinctively. It was Drogon!! ‘No time like the present Drogon’ Jon thought. The creature clearly knew it was needed. And Dragonstone wasn’t that far. It had obviously sensed the commotion. Drogon sat himself down on the city walls, scanning the people below, like ants to him. Jon gave his command over to Greyworm and ran towards the dragon. Drogon spotted him and jumped down. He lowered his head and made a stair with his huge wing. Jon climbed up. He patted him. “Good boy Drogon!” They took off. First, he was going to burn Euron’s fleet and then make his way to the Red Keep. He thought of Dany and his eyes watered a little. ‘I’m doing all of this for you my love’ he thought. And he was hoping she was watching from the heavens above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short! I'm no good at describing battles.


	15. Chapter 15 - Sandor

Chapter 15 – Sandor  
  
Arya and Sandor crept up the stairs. There heard shouting and sounds of close combat fighting coming from other parts of the castle. Had Jon and his men advanced this far already? Arya got to the entrance of the throne room and stopped. She wanted to listen for a moment and take in the situation first before entering. It appeared that Sansa, Tyrion and Varys had made it – what a relief!  
  
She heard Tyrion’s voice. “Cersei – I beg you! Stand down! You have lost. Our armies are storming the castle as we speak. Call off your pyromancers and end this madness!”  
  
“You lie! I am tired of your games you little beast!” she spat.  
  
Arya decided it was time to step in.  
  
“Qyburn! Oh good. And Ser Gregor! Excellent!” The queen was giddy with manic excitement, like a child on its name day. Sandor tried not to laugh and maintain his composure. She had never looked so pleased to see him. Sansa on the other hand looked frightened and he wished they had agreed on a secret signal beforehand, so the others could tell if their mission had been successful or not. Tyrion stared at him for a moment, probably wondering the same thing. Sandor could do nothing – he couldn’t give the game away, not now.  
  
“We’ll see who will be the one standing down. Bring forward the prisoner!” Cersei commanded.  
  
Jaime Lannister was brought before them in chains by two guards. Sandor was pleased. If the queen ordered him to kill the kingslayer then that was one order he’d gladly carry out. Today was almost going too swimmingly he thought. Sansa would be pleased, Tyrion less so, he realised.  
  
“Cersei please. Enough with these games now. The city has fallen. You have lost. Call off your pyromancers and end this!” Tyrion insisted.  
  
Arya thought for a moment. There were still far too many guards around for them to take them on singlehandedly. No doubt even after having killed the queen at least some of them would remain loyal and try to kill her.  
  
“Your Grace. The castle is under attack. Would you be so kind as to spare some of your queensguard to help defend the Red Keep from the rebels? “  
  
Cersei wrestled with herself for a moment, then agreed. She asked for half a dozen of her guards to remain and sent the rest off to fight. A dwarf, a cripple, a eunuch and a girl were not going to trouble Ser Gregor she thought, and he would easily be able to handle all them by himself. But she decided to just keep a handful of her guard back just in case. She didn’t like the idea of being outnumbered.  
  
Arya reassessed the situation - two against six were not bad odds. She was tempted.  
  
This was until Cersei said, with malice in her eyes: “Qyburn. Issue the command to the pyromancers. It is time.”  
  
“Issue the command your Grace?” ‘What on earth?’ Arya thought.  
  
“Burn the city!” the command echoed icily through the great hall.  
  
‘One queen was as mad as the other’ Sandor thought.  
  
Arya was in a quandary. She could either kill the queen now or go and call off the pyromancers and save the city. This was the hardest decision she ever had to make. However, she couldn’t hesitate too long otherwise the queen would get even more suspicious than she already was. She decided to save the city first. There was always time to kill the queen later, she thought.  
  
Everyone was still visibly in shock and stared at the queen, who looked around the room, triumphant and filled with glee. Cersei noticed Jaime frown while staring at her flat stomach.  
  
“What is it dear brother? You didn’t really think I was pregnant, did you?” she mocked.  
  
Jaime looked at Tyrion, who also looked confused and frowned.  
  
“Oh, dear brothers. You are so droll it’s adorable! And so easy to manipulate its embarrassing. Who _is the stupidest Lannister? It’s really hard to tell these days.”_  
  
The Hound could see the Kingslayer was visibly enraged.  
  
“How was it - stabbing the Night King in the back? Was it anything like stabbing the mad king? I suspect it’s just another day for you isn’t it? I should really thank you for ridding me of him. So sorry I couldn’t help!” Cersei teased. “Must have been cold up there in the vast, frozen North. The nights must have been long, cold and lonely. But I heard you managed to find someone to spend those cold and lonely nights with and offer you comfort and warmth.”  
  
Jaime’s eyes widened, anger had been replaced by fear.  
  
“Yes, I know about your little cunt. You can’t hide anything from me you know that. But don’t worry - I had someone to keep me company too while you were away. Turns out Euron Greyjoy is not just a good sea captain but also very skilled in other areas. “  
  
Cersei grew impatient as she wasn’t getting the reaction from Jaime that she wanted.  
  
“He’s out there right now fighting for me like a real man should…. that giant beast of yours…she didn’t come with you? Not such a great love after all then. What a pity.” Cersei put on a fake pity expression.  
  
“I made sure she stayed in Winterfell far away from you and outside of your reach. You must be awfully disappointed that you couldn’t get your paws on this one.” Jaime snapped.  
  
“She may have come after you though – it’s possible?” Cersei was playing with her prey.  
  
“I made sure that wouldn’t happen.” Jaime said stoically, looking somewhat sad.  
  
It slowly dawned on Sandor what had happened here. Maybe the kingslayer would live after all.  
  
Cersei smirked. Jaime’s heart sank as he knew that smirk and that was not a good sign. Ever.  
  
“Bring in the other prisoner!” she shouted.  
  
It was Brienne of Tarth. She looked beaten and bruised, looked like someone had punched her in the mouth. Sansa winced and put her hand in front of her mouth in shock, and Jaime Lannister cried out in despair. “No!”  
  
“We found her trying to sneak into the castle this morning.” Brienne of Tarth clearly didn’t know the other entrance to the Red keep. Very few people did.  
  
Cersei carried on pontificating: “So tragic. You broke her heart and now she will die anyway. Your plan didn’t work. You forgot who you were messing with dear brother.”  
  
Jaime was crying. He looked at Brienne “Why? Why did you come after me after what I did to you?” he was beside himself. He wanted to go to her, but the guards held him back. Brienne said nothing. Jaime wondered what part of the conversation prior to her being brought before them she had overheard. Could she forgive him now she knew why he had left her?  
  
Cersei could not hold back any longer. “How can you love this beast? She looks like a man!! She’s huge – you would have never been able to satisfy her. Her cunt is the size of Qyburn’s sleeves for goodness sakes! Would have been like throwing a sword down a well!”  
  
Years earlier Sandor would have found this hilarious but not now. How dare the queen insult her like that? Sandor’s hands twitched on the hilt of his brother’s bastard sword. No, he told himself. She was not his to take. Hopefully Arya wouldn’t be gone for too long.  
  
“Really sister, was that necessary?” Tyrion interjected. Sansa was furious. Brienne’s face showed nothing but utter contempt.  
  
“We found a way.” Jaime answered quietly.  
  
“What with your golden hand?” She mocked him.  
  
“Seven hells sister – there are ladies present!!” reprimanded Tyrion. He was starting to irritate her, like a little dog yapping at her heels. She would have to deal with him next. The Stark bitch kept her mouth shut which was just as well.  
  
“Try as much as you like Cersei but I will never discuss that with you.” Jaime remained defiant.  
  
Cersei wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Don’t bother - we all know she was terrible in bed as she was still a maiden. A complete novice – clumsy and shy.” She imagined them both, clumsily fumbling in the dark. Her a virgin – him one-handed. It was pitiful really.  
  
She caught Brienne and Jaime staring at each other, very obviously in love. She could not bear it.  
  
“Take her way she’s irritating me!” she shouted at one of the guards holding Brienne. They took her away again. Jaime looked on worried.  
  
Cersei looked at the city through the windows. The city should be on fire by now. What is Qyburn doing? Of all the days today was not the day for him to go senile like his predecessor. She was expecting him to walk through the door and give her the news that everything had gone to plan. Any minute now. Instead, a hassled-looking and exhausted messenger interrupted them and announced out of breath: “Your Grace, the entire fleet has been destroyed. Dragons!”  
  
Cersei tried to maintain composure. “Dragons? We have Qyburn’s scorpions to deal with those.”  
  
“Pardon me your Grace but the dragon destroyed all of those too.”  
  
At that moment there was a loud thump, as if something huge had landed on the roof above them.  
  
Cersei stared out of the windows again, desperately willing it for the city to go up in green flames any minute now.  
  
Moments later Jon walked through the door. He looked a little worse for wear, his face and clothes covered in dirt and blood. Clearly not his own though as he seemed fine otherwise.  
  
“The city has fallen. Queen Cersei, in the name of Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, I’m asking you to stand down.”  
  
Cersei was having none of it. “Jon Snow. We meet again. What a pleasant reunion this is. What happened to your queen? Did she fall off a dragon?” she said mockingly.  
  
“She died yes…” Jon was taken aback. This question rained over him like a bucket of ice.  
  
Varys came to his aid and commented. “It was a tragic accident.”  
  
“Was it now?” Cersei said with evil glee. “That is not what I heard from Qyburn. It appears his little birds talk to your little birds. I believe she had a little…shall we say… help along the way?”  
  
Jon looked up – his eyes going back and forth between Varys and Cersei. What on earth was going on?!  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh. You didn’t know. So sorry my mistake.” Cersei looked like the cat that’s got the cream.  
  
Varys remained calm. He wasn’t going to let Cersei turn this into her triumph. “She had to be dealt with.” Varys said matter of factly. “It was done in the most humane manner possible. There would have been no pain. It was just a simple sleeping draft…a sleeping draft of four times the normal dose.”  
  
Jon’s stomach turned. His mind spun. He pulled his sword and was about to drive it through Varys’ throat, but Varys kept on talking to him calmly, as if they were still having a normal conversation.  
  
“By all means avenge her and kill me but deep down you know its true. It wont change anything. It won’t bring her back. Should we have waited until she burned Lord Tyrion? Or Ser Jaime? Or set all of Kings Landing ablaze and kill thousands of innocent men, women and children? How far was going to be too far? I could not live with myself if I had let any of those things happen and I don’t think you would have been able to either. So, I did us both a favour.” Varys remained defiant. Jon lowered his sword. Deep down he knew Varys was right. “She was suffering Jon. I released her from her torment.”  
  
Sandor felt the queen’s gaze on him. She was growing suspicious he could tell; his brother would have probably drawn his sword by now. Where the hell was Arya???! Sandor hoped nothing had happened to her.  
  
Jon put his sword back in its sheath. “Lord Varys, I sentence you to a life in exile. Go back to your homeland of Lys and live out the rest of your days there.”  
  
“Just Lys?” Varys asked.  
  
“Any of the free cities if you like. But you cannot come back to Westeros.” Varys nodded and stepped back.  
  
“Thank you, Lord Varys, you have done all a great service by ridding us of the mad queen. However, the city will burn nevertheless as I refuse to surrender. And which one of you would rule after me anyway? Has anyone even thought about that?” Cersei looked at Jon. “You bastard? I don’t think the people will stand for that and you will have another rebellion on your hands before you can say Jon Snow.”  
  
Tyrion felt it was time to drop a truth bomb or two. “Jon Snow is not a bastard. He is the child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, who had been married by the High Septon in a secret ceremony. The marriage to Elia had been annulled. Jon’s real name is Aegon Targaryen and he is the true heir to the Iron Throne.” Cersei was both dumbfounded and enraged at the same time. “And it’s ironic you should call him a bastard seeing as you are one yourself.” Cersei looked confused. ‘What?’  
  
“You are the spawn of the mad king my dear sister, not the child of Tywin Lannister. The Mad King raped our poor mother on their wedding night. You have to agree there are certain similarities between you and him. He too thought it was entirely reasonable to set whole cities on fire just because he was losing a battle.” Tyrion continued.  
  
“You lie! You are spiteful evil little monster and you lie! I should have killed you long ago!” she screamed.  
  
“He’s telling the truth” said Varys. “The three eyed Raven has confirmed all of this. And a book from the Citadel which contains official records corroborates this also. Jon is Aegon Targaryen VI and he is the true heir. The Iron Throne is his both by birthright and conquest. It appears our little birds did not inform your Hand of everything?” Varys couldn’t help but accompany that last part with a triumphant smirk.  
  
Cersei panicked. This could not be true. Maggy the Frog said a queen would replace her not a king.  
  
“I don’t want the throne.” Jon said with a heavy heart.  
  
Cersei perked up. “So, who will rule then? A dwarf? A eunuch? Who in the name of the seven??” Tyrion looked at Sansa and she stepped forward.  
  
No, it could not be! It was the little dove! The little bitch had foiled her. She was a traitor just like her father. How could she not see that coming? How could she have been so blind? It was so obvious now as she thought about it. Always destined to marry her son, which she had prevented, but she would somehow end up on the throne after all!!  
“How can you do this to me? Sansa, I gave you everything!! I taught you how to be a lady and how to be a queen. I was the one who groomed you for this!! And I saved you from having to marry my son because I knew what he was. You were like a daughter to me. I saw some of myself in you and didn’t want to go through the same things as I did. And this is how you repay me??! You stab me right in the heart you ungrateful little bitch!” Cersei, for the first time that afternoon, was close to tears.  
  
Sandor ground his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. He found it very difficult not to drive his sword through the bitches heart at this very moment. It took every fibre in his being to resist.  
  
“Oh, Cersei you had accounted for all eventualities but not this one. You saw enemies in every corner but not this one. You’re so much like Littlefinger, who failed to see the danger when it was right in front of him. You and your father thought you could wipe out the Starks, but you failed. We survived. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. It looks like the wolf will triumph over the lion after all.” Sansa surmised.  
  
“Now would be the point where you gracefully surrender. Step down from the throne.” Tyrion advised.  
  
“I refuse!” she remained defiant.  
  
Jon walked up to grab her. Cersei panicked and looked over to Sandor. “Ser Gregor? Ser Gregor!” Sandor hesitated. All eyes were on him. Damn that wolf girl where on earth was she?? There was nothing for it. He took off his mask and helmet to reveal his true self. Cersei and Jon looked dumbfounded. Varys smirked, the Lannister brothers tried not to laugh, and Sansa breathed a sigh of relief, now having absolute proof that Sandor was alive and well. She smiled at him. A smile like rays of sunshine on a rainy day. It nearly melted his heart. Tonight, was only going to go one of two ways – it would either end in a celebratory fuck or they’d all be blown to the seven hells by wildfire. However, he couldn’t linger in his fantasies for too long as he was actually needed now. The remaining queensguard had started attacking him and Jon. The two of them were battling them and cutting them down no problem. Cersei started panicking in earnest now and looked helplessly around the room. She knew all was lost now. Where the hell was Qyburn? Where was the green fire and the explosions?? If she was going to die she was going to take them all down with her. Her searching eyes found and rested on Jaime. She pleaded: “Help me Jaime help me! I love you. Please - I need you now.”  
  
Jaime just shrugged and held up his tied-up wrists.  
  
“Guards” - there were only two of them left alive now - “Untie Ser Jaime!” Cersei commanded. One of them – the one currently fighting Jon – managed to free Jaime from his manacles. Jaime slowly and steadily walked up the steps towards the throne. Amongst all the chaos around them he spoke to her calmly but with a look of utter astonishment and disbelief on his face: “I think we have a misunderstanding here, one of epic proportions. Did you really think I came back to Kings Landing to _help_ you?” He shook his head. “I came here to END you!” He’d reached the top and stood right in front of her. He was going to kill her Sandor was sure of that now he thought, just as he drove his sword through the chest of the last guard standing. Arya was going to miss her big moment. He felt bad for her, but at the same time he took pleasure from watching the kingslayer do what he does best. _This_ was entertainment.  
  
Jaime was strangling Cersei with both his normal and his golden hand. She was in a vice and could not escape. “You said you didn’t understand why I love Brienne. Alright I’ll tell you. I love her because she taught me importance of keeping an oath, to fight with honour, to do the right thing, to be honest with others and oneself. She protects the weak, instead of preying on them. She respects and commands respect, lets her sword to the talking instead of using the weapon between her legs. She’s not a whore. She doesn’t hurt the ones she loves in order to get what she wants. She’s not cunning or reckless. She doesn’t play games. She would never betray me and plot behind my back. She is not a self-absorbed, hateful little bitch like you. She is everything you are not. You're not worth the dust under her feet. She lifts me up instead of dragging me down like you have done for decades. I wasted the best years of my life on you! I served you with unwavering loyalty for forty years of my life – forty years too many!” He was filled with rage.  
  
“Forget her she is already dead. I will have her killed as soon as I get the chance. So, it’s just you and me now, just like the old days.” She was delusional. Sandor hoped he would put her out of her misery soon.  
  
“There is no you and me anymore don’t you get it? It’s over Cersei. Goodbye.” He tightened his grip and strangled her. At that moment a knife came flying past missing them both by an inch and embedded itself in the throne just left of Cersei’s neck. Jaime lets go of Cersei, jumps back and turns around. It was Arya.  
  
Cersei grabbed her throat and coughed. “Qyburn. You arrived not a moment too soon. Oh, I knew I could rely on you to save me. Did you give the order to the pyromancers?”  
  
“No, I told them to stand down.” Cersei frowned, puzzled. “And I’m not Qyburn. Your Hand is dead just like your pet the Mountain.” Arya took the Qyburn face off to reveal herself underneath. Cersei froze in shock. It was Arya Stark. All grown up. She was a faceless man. So that’s where she had been hiding all those years – in Braavos. If she hadn’t currently been in the process of trying to kill her Cersei would have thought ‘Good for her.’  
  
“I’ve come here to avenge my father, my mother and my brother.” Arya continued, all the while walking towards the queen.  
  
She threw another knife – it missed. Cersei flinched.  
  
“Oh, sorry did I miss again? I’m ever so clumsy today.” She carried on walking slowly but steadily towards Cersei.  
  
“Those deaths had nothing to do with me! That was Joffrey’s and my father’s doing”. Cersei protested.  
  
“Really? How about forcing my father to kill an innocent animal just because your pathetic excuse of a son couldn’t beat a little girl in a sword fight? You conspired with Littlefinger to have my father killed because he discovered your secret. So don’t play the innocent victim that’s unworthy of you.”  
  
She threw another knife – catching Cersei’s sleeve and pinning her to the throne so she couldn’t move.  
  
“I really should get some more target practice in. Apologies my queen _that_ was unworthy of _me_.”  
  
“No, he was supposed to be sent to the wall not executed, never executed. That was never the plan. It was Joffrey he didn’t listen.” Cersei was pleading now.  
  
“Makes no difference to me. The end result is the same, if you have no control over your son then that’s not my problem is it?”  
  
Arya had arrived at the throne.  
  
“Time’s up Cersei. Your reign of terror ends today.” Arya pulled out her dagger and moved in to kill her in earnest now.  
  
Jon intervened at the last moment by grabbing Arya’s arm.  
  
“There’ll be no more killing today. I have seen enough killing today to last me a life time. Step away from the throne Arya.”  
  
She stared at him furious and bewildered. “We had a deal Jon! She is mine!”  
  
“I understand you want to avenge our family, but you don’t want to be doing this for the rest of your life do you? You have become as consumed by revenge as this one has” – he points to Cersei – “Besides, a quick humane death is too good for her.” Arya thought for a moment and had to admit he was right. She was done with killing and lists and revenge. All of that was really quite childish. She needed to be doing something else with her life now. She pulled her knives out of the throne and out of Cersei’s sleeve. At least she had managed to give her a bit of a scare.  
  
Cersei cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.  
  
“How benevolent of you Jon Snow, pardon me, King Aegon. What will you do to me? Will I be exiled to Lys as well?” She still had the gall to have a mocking tone in her voice even now, having been utterly defeated. The Hound had to hand it to her, even in defeat she made it sounds like she was the one winning. The lioness had fought until her last moment.  
  
“No not Lys, what I have in mind is just a little further to the East.” Jon commanded Greyworm and one of the Dothraki generals, who had arrived in the meantime, having fought their way all the way through the castle, to grab her and remove her from the throne by force. She went with them willingly at first. Jon looked out of a window for a moment and caught a glimpse of Drogon circling the castle effortlessly. “Drogon will take you to Old Valyria to live your life out with the stone men. This should give you plenty of time to ponder over the life choices you have made and atone for all the things you have done.” The Hound nearly laughed out loud at that. Who knew the dull Stark boy had a sense of humour. Cersei was kicking and screaming now, trying to wrestle free. “No, noooo. Let go! Don’t touch me! Get off me! Traitors the lot of you! I curse you!” She found Jaime again. “Jaime help me please. Please don’t let them take me. Don’t let them do this to your sister!” As they were taking her away Jaime – who had also been trying hard to keep a straight face at watching this spectacle unfold - leant in close to her and whispered: “I’ll give you one more thing to ponder over while you’re there – let’s see if you can figure it out: Who do you think would be tighter - a virgin or a woman who has fucked countless men and has given birth to three children?” That was cold. Sandor decided that the kingslayer was a class act after all. This last provocation sent Cersei screaming with rage, red-faced and foaming at the mouth, cursing all the way down the length of throne room. They could still hear her protests from outside.

__

“Where were you? You were gone for so long I got worried!” Sandor scolded Arya.  
“I was trying to work out how to call off the pyromancers. It took me ages to figure out that it all functioned via Qyburn’s network of little birds. Then it took me ages to actually find one. Seems they like candy. After that I got embroiled in arguments with some Lannister commanders about where the rest of the scorpions were hidden. I had to kill them both in the end. It was a nightmare.” She sighed. “I think I’m done with taking faces. That was far too stressful.” She laughed, and she and her sister embraced. Jon gave her a hug too and mussed her hair like he used to do when she was little. Sandor gave her an appreciative nod. His girl had come of age. He was glad she was planning on stopping with her lists and her killing. She was still young she could turn her life around. There was still hope for her. Was there still hope for him he wondered. He went off to look for some ale. He needed a strong drink after all that.


	16. Chapter 16 - Tyrion

Chapter 16 – Tyrion  
  
The sun was finally setting over the city. This had seemed like the longest day. The stench of blood was in the air. Smoke was still rising from the sea where Euron’s fleet had been torched. Drogon was thorough that’s for sure. Tyrion wondered where his sister was now. Somewhere over the Narrow Sea no doubt. Tyrion chuckled at Jon’s brilliance. Yes the boy had potential. Alas he did not want the throne. He was very unusual in that way. Someone who _did_ want the throne was his cousin though. He turned from the window and went back to Sansa. They had bonded during the battle of Winterfell which they had spent together in the crypts. They even held hands at one stage. She revealed Jon’s secret to him there and then, probably not thinking they’d survive the night. He later went on to tell Varys of course. The rest as they say – is history. He joined her. She’d been standing there, staring at the iron throne for what had seemed like an eternity… “Aren’t you going to sit on it?” he asked.  
  
Sansa thought for a moment. “No. Such a thing that has caused so much misery, destruction and death over the years must be destroyed. I will have Drogon destroy it when he comes back. She was very wise for her young years. ‘Very well. And very admirable.’ He thought. “Aren’t you tempted to sit on it at least once?” She shook her head. To her the thing was evil, cursed. She felt it would infect her with the same affliction that had possessed so many of her predecessors. “There’ll be a group of us, a council if you like. Sitting around a table. I don’t wish to sit up there removed from everything, towering high above and glowering down on everyone.” She turned away to stand by the window. He followed her. Now was the opportune moment.  
  
“Lady Sansa,” Tyrion began, while surveying the destruction of the city and beyond. “I have been doing some thinking…the kingdoms need sensible rulers now. Not conquerors or even saviours, and certainly not another Targaryen dynasty – the people need a king and queen that can rule in peace with sense, wisdom and justice…I was wondering if…maybe…” he could not bring himself to say it. Sansa helped him out. “…that maybe – to join our houses?”  
  
“Yes Sansa – exactly that.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “Will you, would you…I understand my brother would be a much better match for you, however I think it’s quite clear beyond a shadow of a doubt now that his heart belongs to the Lady Brienne. So…in the light of this…would you consider …to take me as your husband instead? We don’t have to share the marriage bed. Well only once or twice to make an heir and a spare…other than that I promise I will leave you in peace.” He looked at her hopefully.  
  
Sansa hesitated. She looked over at the Hound who had been watching them and listening intently.  
  
“Lord Tyrion – that would indeed be a great honour for me. But I don’t think I will ever marry. I want to dedicate my life to my people. But I thank you for your proposal.”  
  
Well that went well. That was the politest slap in the face Tyrion had ever received. He felt deflated. There goes that plan. So, Sansa Stark had chosen the Hound over him. This was a pain he could not bear.  
  
The Hound gave the tiniest of smirks. A small triumph of House Clegane over the mighty Lannisters. He couldn’t wait for them to fuck tonight. If it weren’t for the rest of them being there he’d take her right here right now on the floor of the throne room. He wished they’d all just fuck off already.  
  
Sansa saw how dejected Tyrion was and felt bad. “Lord Tyrion. You are the wisest man I know. I cannot think of anyone better to serve me as Hand. Would you do me the honour?”  
  
Tyrion sighed. Yes, that would be his lot in life. Women wanted his brains but not his body. He put on the best smile he could muster under the circumstances and said: “Why not? Three times a charm! I accept.” It wasn’t like he had anything else to do with himself, other than whoring and drinking himself to death of course.  
  
He could see this made Sansa happy. It was worth it just for that. She would have the two men she loved and admired the most right by her side, as the Hound would be her queensguard and would never leave her.  
  
“However, forgive me for asking, but if you don’t plan to marry there would be the question of an heir?” Tyrion wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easily.  
  
Sansa nodded. “Yes, I’ve thought about that and I think the system needs an overhaul. We will have an elective system going forward. Just as Jon chose me we will have the heads of all the major houses elect the next leader. So, they will be chosen on their merit rather than on birth right.”  
  
Tyrion looked at here admiringly. He wondered how literally the three worst people in the world – his sister, Littlefinger and Ramsay Bolton – could have produced such an angel. It was utterly fascinating and perplexing. “I think that we will work together very well.”  
  
“So, Clegane will be in your queensguard. Who else? Lady Brienne perhaps?” Sansa wasn’t sure where she’d gone. They looked for her in the black cells earlier and she was nowhere to be found. “I think she may have gone back to Tarth to spend time with her frail father.”  
  
At this point Jaime’s ears pricked up.  
  
“What bout Arya?” Tyrion suggested. Sansa looked at her sister hopefully. Arya took a deep breath. “Dear sister. I am really proud of you and what you have achieved. And I know father would want us to always be together. But a life of dedicated servitude is not me. I need to go and see the world. I have decided to go with Lord Varys and explore the free cities. I’ve only seen one so far – and I need to find out about the other eight!” Sansa sighed. “I understand. I would love to have you around all the time, but I think eventually we’d drive each other crazy.” They both laughed.  
  
“What about Greyworm?” Varys suggested.  
  
“He will sail to Naath with Missandei and defend her people.”  
  
“You’re going to need a new Master of Whisperers?” Lord Varys interjected.  
  
“Indeed.” Sansa agreed. “Your skills are unrivalled both sides of the narrow sea Lord Varys, so not having you here will be a great loss to us all”, she gave Jon a reproachful glare. “But I think I may have someone in mind. We would need to plant a heart tree though in the grounds here.”  
  
Varys understood and nodded approvingly. “The three eyed raven. Good choice. No little birds needed for this one!”  
  
“No, only ravens.” Sansa jested. They both laughed.  
  
At this point Bronn burst in. “Hello lads and ladies!”  
  
“Bronn – how good of you to join us – AFTER the battle!” Jaime welcomed him, sarcastically.  
  
“That battle was great to watch – great entertainment. Watching the queen being carried off by a dragon was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I’ll tell my children and grandchildren about that someday. Not that I’ll ever have any.”  
  
He looked at Jaime.  
  
“Heard you got yourself captured again. What would you do without me eh? No, I told you that my fighting days are over. I kept my distance as soon as that dragon showed up. It remembers me I’m sure. It knows I’m not its friend.”  
  
“So, have you come here for your castle then?” Tyrion deduced.  
  
“How did you guess? Always knew you were the smartest man in Westeros.” Bronn teased.  
  
Tyrion thought for a moment. ”We have several unoccupied candidates available – The Rock, Dragonstone…what about Highgarden?”  
  
Bronn looked surprised and smiled. He wasn’t expecting that. “Oh Highgarden eh? Didn't even know that was on offer…. yes, I’d like that very much. The gold mines ran dry long ago, and I don’t like dragons – but cider and ale? Aye that I can live with.”  
  
Jaime protested. “You were going to give away the Rock? That’s not yours to give away - it’s mine!”  
  
Tyrion dismissed him. “You hate the Rock. I hate the Rock. Neither of us wants it. By the looks of it nobody wants it. Neither of us will ever live there…anyway, shouldn’t you be somewhere you know…seeing about a girl?”  
  
Jaime had to agree with him there. There were more important things in life than castles. He looked at Bronn. “Bronn do you remember that island we sailed past on our way to Dorne – Tarth?”  
  
Bronn knew immediately what he was after and shook his head. “Oh no you can count me out of that one lad. You got yourself into that mess you can get yourself out of that. That is a mission you’ll have to do all on your own boy.” Jaime embraced his brother and said his goodbyes to the others. Tyrion wished him good luck. Before leaving he called over to the Hound: “Clegane - remember to fill in those pages in the White Book for me.”  
  
“Just fuck off!” Clegane was back to his usual self. Tyrion was still baffled as to what Sansa saw in him. Opposites attract clearly. Perhaps he and Sansa were too similar in many ways.  
  
“What about a maester?” Tyrion went on. He had already donned his cap as Hand.  
  
Jon suggested Sam. “I know he would absolutely love that. He can travel down together with Bran.”  
  
“But he has a family now? Maesters are not supposed to marry or have children.” Tyrion reminded them.  
  
“I don’t see why those ridiculous and antiquated laws can’t be changed. I think a few of them will need to be rewritten.” Sansa countered.  
  
“So be it. Well – it sounds like we have a great team.” Tyrion said. “Let me propose a toast.” He poured some wine he had raided from Cersei’s cellar - a nice Arbour Gold – for everyone – and raised his goblet. “To breaking the wheel” “To breaking the wheel” they all echoed.  
  
Afterwards Arya and Varys said their goodbyes – their ship was sailing that same night and the next one wouldn’t be sailing for another fortnight. Arya, Sansa and even Jon cried. “Promise to send ravens regularly!” Sansa told her little sister. Arya promised. Tyrion and Varys shook hands. “Undoubtedly we will see each other again.” Varys said. “We will. Westeros will be the lesser without you.” Tyrion mused. “Send my regards to the whore of Volantis from me!”  
  
Just as they left Ser Davos, who had accompanied Jon in the campaign, arrived. Jon had sent him to survey the fleet and to see if there were any survivors there.  
  
“Euron Greyjoy was found dead floating down the Blackwater I am pleased to report. The few men we found alive drifting in the bay were brought safely back ashore. Are we keeping them prisoner or are we allowing them to go back to the Iron Islands?” Davos asked his commander.  
  
“I think we can let Yara and Theon decide on their fate. Let them go back if they so wish.” Ser Davos nodded.  
  
“Ser Davos! You’re reasonable and honourable man…” Tyrion interjected.  
  
“I would like to think so my Lord.” said Davos, humbly.  
  
“…and you’ve supported us all through these dark times with sage advice, common sense and your calm and steadfast nature. You’re the rock we can all rely on. Can I tempt you with a castle as a reward for your services to the seven kingdoms? How does Casterley Rock sound?”  
  
“Oh no no you do me too much honour my Lord. I couldn’t possibly accept that. No, I’m not a lord or anything like that. I’m only a humble smuggler from Fleabottom like no that wouldn’t be right. I thank you kindly for the generous offer but I must respectfully decline.” Davos was slightly flustered by it all.  
  
Tyrion sighed. Nobody wants the Rock. “What will you do with yourself? Retire back to Fleabottom?”  
  
“No, my Lord. Gendry Baratheon is now Lord of the Storm Lands. He is young and – pardon me for saying so – has even less experience at ruling than Lady Sansa. So, I will offer him my services and support at Storm’s End.”  
  
“Very well.” Tyrion had to admit defeat. Davos’ words made sense as always.  
  
“But if you don’t mind me asking Lord Tyrion – why Casterley Rock? Is that not Ser Jaime’s now?” He looked around the room and failed to spot him anywhere. “Where is he anyway? He wasn’t executed by the Mountain, was he?” Davos thought that would have been a terrible end for the hero of the Battle of Winterfell.  
  
“No. He went to see about a girl.” Tyrion answered.


	17. Chapter 17 - Brienne

Chapter 17 – Brienne  
  
The sun was setting on the island of Tarth. Brienne had forgotten how beautiful her home was she hadn’t been there for so long. The seas around really were blue as sapphires. Soon it would all be hers. Her elderly father had been very unwell, and she was glad she returned home when she did. Other family had arrived also - her uncles and cousins and their children. It was not going to be long until the Evenstar would fade, and he wanted to see all his loved ones one last time. The Lady of Tarth…it did have a certain ring to it she could not deny it. She thought of Sansa and herself – two women alone – one ruling over an island the other over an empire. Her life was going to be a lonely one, but she had accepted that.  
  
She was chasing her little cousins around in the fields around Evenfall Hall and memories started flooding back. Memories of her father training her in combat when she was a little girl, memories of Renly Baratheon dancing with her when everyone else was mocking her…Renly…that’s where it all began. Her first love. She came into his service only to fail him as a protector. She failed Arya as a protector and she failed to protect Jaime from getting to Kings Landing unharmed. She managed to save Sansa and avenge Renly. That was about it. Perhaps she was failure as a knight …that chapter of her life was over for now anyway. She wanted to dedicate herself to her father who had given her so much and then to her people. The boy Gendry was now the sole heir of House Baratheon and therefore ruler of the Stormlands. He needed all the help he could get. He was just across the bay from her, so they would see each other regularly. He was a good, honest lad and she could see Robert in him and also a bit of Renly. Like Robert, he had loved a Stark girl and had been rejected by her. Cersei had killed Robert, the event which started the war of the five kings and made all those other things come to pass – the lion had ripped out the throat of the stag. That is what lions did…she did not want to think about Jaime. She never wanted to see him again. She had been such a fool.  
  
She ushered the children back into the hall and was about to go in herself when something in the distance caught her eye. A small dot on the horizon, growing steadily bigger. Brienne shielded her eyes from the bright evening sun, so she could make out what it was. It was moving towards her. It was a horse. Strange she thought - a lonely horse wandering about here. But no – she looked again. It was a man on a horse. A lone rider now? At his hour? They weren’t expecting anyone else. Something glinted in the sun. A hilt of a sword no doubt but no - it was not a sword. As she looked more carefully she realised it was a bright golden hand. Brienne’s heart stopped for a moment. Could this be? Was she dreaming? She didn’t know whether to be happy or sad, laugh or cry, be angry or elated. What was he doing here?! She wanted to run away but it was as if she was frozen to the spot. Yes, it was definitely him, she knew his silhouette by now. Her heart was beating in her throat. A few moments later he came to a halt next to her and got off his horse.  
  
“You have a nerve coming here! If my father knew you were here he’d have you killed on the spot!”  
  
“Brienne I – “ *SMACK*. She gave have him a very hard slap, harder than the one she gave him at Winterfell. He almost lost his balance and very nearly fell over. He rubbed his cheek “I guess I deserved that.”  
  
“Damn right you did! How DARE you!!” she was crying because she was angry. “And now I’m crying again because of you. When will this end Jaime? When will these games end? I’ll never be able to trust you again. I got stabbed in the heart by the Night King but when you stabbed me in the heart it hurt a thousand times more! Do you have ANY idea, any inkling at all, about the pain you have put me through? No – clearly not as you would not have dared to come here otherwise. You are so self-absorbed you are completely oblivious to the feelings of others. Just go and leave me alone!!”  
  
“Brienne, I know you are angry with me. And I can understand why. What I did was unforgivable but just hear me out please.” He pleaded. “I did what I did only to protect you, you saw what happened and if Jon’s men hadn’t stormed the castle you would have been killed. Cersei was too dangerous, and I’ve always tried to keep you two as far away from each other as possible. But I only did all of that for you. For us. So, we could be together without her haunting us for the rest of our lives. I didn’t want a life in exile or a life on the run. I wanted us to settle down together, have a family together.”  
  
Brienne told herself to stay strong. He looked at her with those puppy eyes of his and she felt as if she was melting inside. She grew weak in the knees. What was it about this man that had such power over her??!  
  
“There’s those clever words again. Always words with you. How do I know what to believe?”  
  
“You prefer actions? Fine. Is there a sept on Tarth as I would marry you right here right now.”  
  
He went down on one knee. Her heart stopped.  
  
“I never actually properly proposed to you…I was a little distracted last time.”  
  
The tiniest of smiles appeared and her whole face softened. Her eyes sparked blue like the seas around them in the setting sun, strands of golden hair caressing her face in the gentle breeze.  
  
“Brienne of Tarth. You are my guiding light, my lover, my best friend. I swear I will forever honour and obey you to the end of my days. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I’m nothing without you. I hope you can help me so that one day I can be the man you want me to be. I offer myself to you. Will you marry me?”  
  
She was so overcome with emotions she couldn’t speak. She nodded. His heart skipped a beat and he jumped with joy. He wanted to lift her up but then thought better of it – he was in his mid-forties now and didn’t want to do his back in. He took her in a tight embrace and gave her a long kiss. Brienne grew weak in the knees again. This is what she had missed. His forceful touch, his gentle and soft lips on hers. After a long kiss she composed herself and was ready to finally speak: “And you already are the man I want you to be. You made the right choice. You chose good over evil. That is what matters. And even if you don’t – I love you anyway. That’s why I followed you down to Kings Landing – because I love you anyway!”

Selwyn Tarth gave his blessing after he made Jaime swear - on Oathkeeper no less – that he would never make his daughter cry again. The wedding was meant to be a small and private affair – it wasn’t. Somehow the whole world had gotten wind of it and it ended up being a rather grand and lavish affair. Brienne managed to squeeze herself into a dress for the occasion and Jaime thought she looked like an angel. She was a supreme being from another world he was certain of it. Everyone was there – Pod – who sadly refused to be bridesmaid - Tyrion of course, who was best man, Bronn, Gendry, Ser Davos, Jon, Bran, The Hound, Sam, Gilly and the Greyjoys. Even the queen came. “You have the blessing of the Crown. May your love guide us all.” Sansa said happily yet solemnly. Varys and Arya sent their wishes from across the Narrow sea. It was a reunion they all enjoyed. The celebrations lasted for three days. Jaime toyed with the idea of having the band play The Rains of Castermere but then remembered nearly all the surviving Starks were there so thought better of it. Tyrion, Pod, Bronn and the Hound played a legendary drinking game until the dawn, which it took them a whole week to recover from. 

Lord Selwyn hung on just long enough to witness the wedding and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Brienne was glad he was still able to share that special day with her. The funeral that followed attracted even more visitors – Lord Edmure of Riverrun, Robin of the Vale and the Prince of Dorne, as well as the other lesser lords from the Stormlands. She was Lady of Tarth now. It was the beginning of a new chapter in her life. A life she would now share with someone, no longer having to go through it alone. Jaime, who had fallen in love with Tarth the moment he had first laid eyes on it, remained with her there and they were to spend many happy years together there on the Sapphire Isle.


	18. Chapter 18 - Jon

Chapter 18 – Jon  
  
Jon oversaw the procession of the last of the wildlings leaving Winterfell. They had settled there after the Battle of the Bastards, others had come down to seek refuge from the Night King. He remembered his father standing up there on the balcony, watching the boys - Theon, Robb and Jon – practice their sword fighting with wooden swords, with the little ones running around them wanting to join in. He always wanted to make his father proud, always fought hardest, but his brother Robb always somehow managed beat him, effortlessly. Now he was the one standing up there, watching the proceedings below. Now he was Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, just as Ned was. Tormund was leading the wildings, and Edd accompanied them as far as Castle Black. So - with Bran gone South as well - it was just him now. But he wasn’t completely alone – he still had Ghost his trusty direwolf. Event though as silent as ever, the wolf was visibly happy to see him again, and Jon ruffled his fur.  
  
He was sad to see Sam go, he had been his best friend for many years. However, his skills were needed in Kings Landing. Sansa was a young queen, ruler of a fragile, fledgling new realm, a realm still trying to shake the shackles and the trauma caused by centuries of tyranny. She needed to surround herself with the best in order to survive. And Sam was the best at what he did. His knowledge would be put to much better use in the capital than up here in Winterfell. Besides, he never really took to the North. Just as Jon belonged in the North, Sam belonged in the South. They had promised to see each other at least once a year if not more. That opportunity came sooner rather than later, when news of the Lannister wedding on Tarth reached him. He wanted to go to see his friends and family again of course, but there was another matter that drove his desire to attend. Jon had been spending a lot of time pondering about his parents - his real parents. With Varys in Essos, there was only one other person left alive whom he could ask about his father by blood. He managed to catch some time alone with the groom during the rather lively celebrations. Unlike Ned, Jaime was happy to share information. Jaime told him that Rhaegar was a poet, a musician and a gentle soul who didn’t enjoy fighting. He was good and kind and nothing like his father. Jon pointed out that was something Jaime and Rheagar had in common and they shared a laugh. It was ironic that the great war had brought them together like this. Stark and Lannister. Once embittered enemies now friends. Talking to Jaime had satisfied at least some of his curiosity about this real father and helped make him feel at peace with it all. The fact he was not the monster Ned and Robert had painted him as all these years was a relief.  
  
Jon stopped off at Dragonstone on the way back from the wedding. He wanted to visit Dany one last time and pay his respects, seeing as she didn’t have a funeral. Drogon was sleeping by her resting place, on top of the highest cliff. Jon decided it would be better to burn her remains. The thought of her body decaying out here exposed to the elements did not sit right with him. And it would be a final release for her. Would she burn though he wondered? He needn’t have worried - her body burned just fine. Watching the smoke rise high into the sky made him think back. The dragon queen had always been a bit of an enigma to him. She came from nowhere just as they needed her and now would disappear again into nowhere, now that her purpose was fulfilled, a bit like the Red Woman. He realised how little he really knew about her. Jon was not a great talker, and nor was the queen. Their relationship had been mainly physical and was born out of necessity more than anything else. He loved her, and would have done anything for her, but the relationship was not equal. She was a queen and he was her subject. Ironically though, he realised, she had never worn a crown. Once the fire had burnt out all that was left was her dragon chain. He took it as a memento, and then scattered the ashes into the narrow sea. The wind carried them East towards Essos. Perhaps she would be reunited with her husband now, the only man she had ever truly loved.  
  
The last of the snow was melting and Jon thought of the realm that lay beyond the wall. The _real_ North as Tormund put it. Even though it didn’t feel like that at the time, he now realised his time with the wildings was the happiest of his life, and he wished he could go with them. A world where nobody cared whether he was a bastard or not. A world without titles, rules and oaths. A world of pure unadulterated freedom. He was going to make sure relations with the wildings would stay peaceful and to never have wars with them again. If they needed land to settle, he would give it to them. If they needed protection, he would offer it to them. Suddenly, in amongst the crowds, he caught a glimpse of a girl walking past who had bright red hair... ‘Kissed by fire’ Tormund used to say…. memories started flooding back. He had truly loved Ygritte, he now realised. Truly and deeply. It was still painful to think about how they parted and about how she died in his arms. Nothing had ever pained him so much. It was an honest love they had, a love between two equals. It was organic and real. In hindsight his love for Dany was more of a devotion, it was almost like she had put a spell on him the moment they first met. An infatuation of sorts. With Ygritte he fell in love with her as a person as supposed to a queen - carefree, wild, happy and free. And funny. She had made him laugh, which is not an easy thing to do. He thought back to that day in the cave. And how they’d wished they’d never leave. He still felt the same now…so many years later.


End file.
